Aijou: The Time of Change
by Erishon
Summary: Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover. When Harry's Heritage becomes unsealed, Chaos erupts. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue: The Broken Seal

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

**Pairings**: Undecided. As far as I know now there is only going to be heavily implied slash. This does not mean there will be all slash pairings (Ron/Hermione will probably feature but it isn't definite).

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: The Naruto series is near complete AU in this fic. Here they were never Ninja, they were raised as Wizards. Also, there is no such thing as the Byakugan or any other Advanced Bloodline. The only Advanced Bloodline is that of the Uchiha, and this will be explained later.

**Prologue**

Harry lay on his bed, staring towards the ceiling with imperceptive eyes. He refused to sleep; sleep was a one-way trip to the nightmares that haunted him during the hours he was supposed to be "resting". His eyes were heavy and he could not help but stifle a yawn as the realisation of how tired he really was dawned upon him. Glancing towards the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table, Harry noted the time - 23:47 - a mere 13 minutes until he turned 16 years of age. He thought of the number, sighing as he listed it as another hell-filled year he had survived. To him tomorrow was just another day, though one that marked another year passed in his miserable life.

To many, the nonchalant way in which the boy looked upon his own birthday may have seemed strange, but then Harry Potter was unlike any other boy his age in the rest of the world. For one thing, Harry loved his school more than any other place in the world, and for another he enjoyed doing his homework more than going out to play in the streets like most boys his age. However the thing that made Harry so much different from any other child in Privet Drive was not his enthusiasm about school or his dislike of socialisation; what made Harry Potter special was whom Harry Potter really was.

Harry Potter was a Wizard.

Possibly the most famous Wizard of his age, Harry wished merely for a normal life; to be treated with some sense of normalicy was a thing Harry had craved for years, and something he was sure he would never be given. Since he was a year old his name had been known to everyone in the Wizarding world, along with the title that went with it. Since the day that the Voldemort turned up at his home and murdered his parents, Harry had been known throughout the Wizarding world as the only person to ever survive a direct attack from Voldemort. That, coupled with the fact that the curse cast at him by the Dark Lord had rebounded upon its caster, stripping him of his body and his powers, had made him even more famous. From that day on, his name had been little more than three words, ignored by most in favour of his title; the majority of the world knew him as nothing more than "The Boy Who Lived". It was a title Harry was not entirely thrilled to receive.

He also wished he could be anywhere other than his dreaded Aunt and Uncle's house right now. The Dursley family were Harry's only living relatives and they despised magic in any sense, especially if that magic happened to involve Harry who they seemed to hate more than magic itself. Usually when Harry returned from Hogwarts the Dursley's would immediatly lock away his school supplies and give him a list of chores to do. This summer had been better in some ways, and yet for the majority worse. True, his Aunt and Uncle had been so scared by the warning presented to them by the Order that Harry no longer had to cook the breakfast, wash the dishes, tidy the house and clean the garden during the day. He almost wished that they would tell him to do something; anything to take his mind off of the events that had transpired only a few weeks ago. Sirius' death was still hard to take, and Harry doubted whether he would ever truly be over it.

_"I don't deserve to be over it, after all it's my fault he died."_

Lying upon his bed he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He once again fixed his eyes unseeingly towards the ceiling. All he wanted was for it to be over; no more pain, no more death, no more fighting. And Harry knew it would be, one day. Whatever the outcome of the final battle, the responsibility rested upon his shoulders alone, and everything he wished away would never leave until he had stained his own hands.

_"And either must die by the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live whilst the other survives…"_

The words flowed through his mind, painfully etching themselves into his brain even as Harry tried to forget them. The prophecy was the least and the most of Harry's current worries, along with his mourning over his godfather and the fact that he had received word from his best friends that he would not be joining them during the summer until the start of term when he would meet them on the train. Harry couldn't help the pang of hatred that rose up inside him against the Headmaster; it was undoubtedly he who had refused to give him permission to leave Privet Drive. Harry wasn't sure he had completely forgiven the man for the events that had caused the death of his godfather only weeks beforehand. Even as he thought it Harry couldn't decide whom he blamed more; Professor Dumbledore or himself.

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…. He's gone."_

Pushing the voice away, as far to the back of his mind as he could mange, Harry walked to the window, looking out for any sign of Hedwig returning. She had flown away a week ago, a bundle of letters tied to her leg; letters to Ron and Hermione and the usual three-line long note to the Order to tell them everything was fine at the Dursley's. Resting his head against the cool glass of the window, Harry searched the skies for any sign of his faithful pet returning.

Privet Drive was bathed in moonlight and lamplight combined, an odd silver-orange glow washing over the hedges and pavements. Against the sky there was no sign of an owl flying, and he was sure he would have seen her if she had been coming; there were no clouds to hide behind. He watched for what felt like an eternity, but what was really no more than a few minutes. The only thing out of place he could see in the window were the empty streets, his own reflection and the illuminated numbers of his alarm clock reflected backwards, the 23:58 only just discernable.

Two minutes until he turned 16. He didn't care. 16 was just another number, another year he had survived when others had died because of him. The events of the year washed over him then as he stood, waiting for the time to tick by.

_"THEN – I – DON'T – WANT – TO – BE – HUMAN!_

_Kill me now, Dumbledore…_

_I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE…_

_HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!_

_SIRIUS!_

_AARGH!"_

The last thought burst from his mouth as midnight came and pain exploded from every cell in his body. Every fibre of his being felt as though they were on fire, burning brightly until all that was left was ash. The pain wasn't centred on his scar; instead it circulated towards his eyes and he scrunched them shut, trying to block it out. He screamed again, unceasing even as he heard his Uncle's enraged shouting and the door being kicked open. Harry was far beyond caring, the pain coursing through him was greater than anything he had ever felt before.

It was like his blood had boiled and was burning him from the inside.

It was like his eyes were being pierced with a thousand needles.

He felt his Uncle pull at his top, dragging him to his feet from where he had collapsed onto the floor. He could hear him shouting, yet was unable to make out what the man was saying. He felt himself being shaken, pain intensifying in his neck as his head was thrown backwards and forwards. He felt pain intensify in his shoulder as he was thrown roughly to the ground, but it was barely distinguishable from the pain that had taken hold of his entire body. He screamed even more as the pain seemed to be gathering towards his eyes.

It was like fire and ice attacking his body simultaneously.

It was like the Cruciatus Curse cast on him a hundred times.

It was burning.

It chilling.

It was power.

There was no use in him fighting anymore.

With a heart-wrenching, pain filled scream, Harry opened his eyes.

In a single, thunderous crash every single window of number four Privet Drive exploded outwards, showering the street in a million shards of glass, glittering beneath the silver-orange glow of the mixed moonlight and lamplight. A moment later the street became silent again.

Everything in his brain seemed fuzzy, a thousand questions layered upon another. There was only one thing he knew and that was that he must not open his eyes. At first, why this was so important was a mystery to him. He lay there for several minutes, nostrils filled with the stench of burning and destruction, before his memories of what happened returned, and as they did he squeezed his eyes shut all the harder.

Pain.

Struggle.

Power.

The feelings had coursed through him, each fighting for dominance with the other until Harry no longer knew which it was that he felt. His eyes burned, stinging with only a shadow of the pain he had felt earlier in the morning. Still he refused to open them.

_"I might have been here for hours...maybe more."_

He tried to sit up, each muscle aching with its own individual pain. Pulling himself into a sitting osition was a struggle, still blinded to his surroundingsand still blind to his surroundings he pressed his hand onto something sharp. He quickly withdrew it, feeling the warmth of the blood cascading across his palm and running down his wrist. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, fighting to escape from his closed lids.

It was then that he chanced to open his eyes, only slightly in case he needed to shut them again quickly.

The first thing that occurred to him was that he would not need to shut his eyes again. Unlike before when he had felt the power building behind them, there was nothing now. It was as though all the power within him had vanished, used up in the blast that had torn painfully from his eyes.

_"I need to get to Dumbledore...he should know..."_

He froze. His surroundings were starting to sink in, the complete destruction of his room finally hitting him. There was almost nothing that was not burning or destroyed, the remnants of his room indefinable from the wreckage that now filled the space. Parts of the ceiling had caved in and through what had once been his door Harry could see that the rest of the house was as destroyed as his bedroom. Staggering through the rubble Harry tripped several times before making it towards his bed. The metal frame of the bed was a mess - twisted and melted as though under extreme heat - although it remained for the most part standing. Falling on the floor beside it Harry quickly pulled up the loose floorboard and grabbed his few meager possessions from within it; his wand and photo album tightly wrapped inside his invisability cloak for safekeeping.

Harry tried not to collapse as he stumbled from the room, almost falling downstairs as he made towards the Dursley's room. Before he could reach it he saw something that made him want to vomit.

Lying in the hall at the bottom of the stairs was Vernon Dursley, caked in filth and blood. His arm lay sprawled in a way that made it obvious it was broken in several places and he had one of the long, wooden poles from the staircase protruding from his stomache, blood slowly pooling around his prone figure. All hatred for the man seemed to evaporate in a second as Harry jumped through the wreckage and down the stairs. He felt for a pulse desperately, fingers unable to find anything underneath the layers of filth and blood.

_"I've killed him... I'm going to go to Azkaban, and..."_

The thoughts stopped at once as he felt the pressure under his finger. A tiny, almost indefinable beat deep within the neck where Harry's fingers still rested. A pulse, weak but still here. Vernon was alive, but not by much. With a crash the roof began to collapse in, and Harry watched the walls of the upstairs rooms crash down as plaster began to rain on him. Pulling his wand from the folds of the invisablility cloak, Harry weakly pointed it towards his Uncle's almost lifeless body.

"Wingardium Leviosa." he said panicking. Nothing happened and he tried several times before giving up. Grabbing Vernon under the arms he began to drag him towards the front door, kicking it open as he reached it. The night outside was dark and the once orange glow from the streetlamps had dissapeared completely. Vernon's head hit the step of the door as Harry dragged him through it, sending Harry falling backwards onto the path, too weak to move.

He managed to make out the image of Dumbledore appearing, bright robes illumintaed in the moonlight and wand drawn. He was running towards the house, but before he could reach him, Harry's world caved in around him and darkness descended upon him.

**A/N:** The Prologue. Not as long as I wanted it to be but nevermind. 

**Erishon**


	2. Chapter 1: Semblance of Truth

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

**Pairings**: Undecided. As far as I know now there is only going to be heavily implied slash. This does not mean there will be all slash pairings (Ron/Hermione will probably feature but it isn't definite).

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: The Naruto series is near complete AU in this fic. Here they were never Ninja, they were raised as Wizards. Also, there is no such thing as the Byakugan or any other Advanced Bloodline. The only Advanced Bloodline is that of the Uchiha, and this will be explained later.

**Chapter 1: Semblance of Truth**

Harry felt as though he were floating, surrounded by nothing but the darkness that existed within his subconscious. Memories were flickering there; painful memories that Harry wished he could erase forever. They were spanning his life, all sixteen years, and not for the first time Harry felt he would have been better off dead. .

The memories of the past day had been among the worst. The last thing he could remember was Dumbledore showing up at Privet Drive after whatever Harry had done. His calm demeanour had seemingly evaporated as it had done at the end of Harry's fifth year, showing panic where before there had been sorrow. Harry could remember him, even as he fell away to unconsciousness. This was not the most horrifying, or painful memory of the previous day however. The face of his uncle haunted him; blood covered and ashen. Harry did not know what had become of him. He had not regained consciousness since he fell onto the path of what had once been number four Privet Drive. The fact that he was beginning to remember things lightened him as he returned to the waking world.

The familiar crisp, starched feel of the sheets informed Harry of where he was before he had even opened his eyes. The Hospital Wing in Hogwarts was not a place that was unknown to him; in fact some of his most prominent memories had taken place in the very room in which he now lay. Having his bones re-grown overnight was not an experience he would ever forget. Still, he cursed inwardly that he was now lying there. The school year hadn't even begun yet and he was already hospitalized. Any time now they would present him with his own room, for he was certainly there often enough to make use of one.

Opening his eyes slightly, he closed them quickly as the lights nearly blinded him. He had no indication of how long he had been unconscious; however, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light they settled upon the bottle that sat upon his bedside unit. The large bottle, the label on which was almost unreadable but which Harry eventually made out to be "Dreamless Sleep Potion" , was almost empty. Harry wondered how much of the potion it had taken to put him to sleep, and immediately began worrying of the side effects. He was well aware of the fact that high intakes of the potion could cause addiction, however he was sure that Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron, would not have allowed him any more than the minimum dosage.

Sitting up, Harry gasped at the sudden pain that shot through his ribcage. Looking down, Harry slowly lifted the hospital robes he was wearing, eyes widening as they met the many bandages that covered his body underneath. Lowering them slightly, Harry shifted his weight until he was sitting at the edge of the bed, able to step upon to the floor.

His clothes were not hard to locate. As was the protocol of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, they were stored in the bedside unit. It took him longer than he wanted to change, and he hoped that Madam Pomfrey was too busy to check on him before he had a chance to move. The last thing he did was to pick up his wand, placed carefully in a drawer in the bedside unit. The room was still quiet, no sign of the matron anywhere. Three bed seemed to be occupied, the curtains around them pulled back, and Harry was knew at once who lay behind them. Too nervous to look, Harry stole towards the door and out of the Hospital Wing.

He walked through the corridors, limping slightly and careful as he tried not to disturb the bandages that covered his torso. When he had changed he had noticed that not only his torso was injured, but his whole body. His legs were bruised heavily, as though he had been thrown around like a toy. His arms were in much the same condition, littered with more cuts than there were on his legs. He had not had a chance to look at his ribs, the bandages were fresh and Harry was not willing to remove them.

It did not take long for him to reach the gargoyle standing tall at the hidden entrance to Dumbledore's office. He did not know the password, nor was he in any mood for guessing at any number of sweets the headmaster may be using for it. Screwing his hand into a fist, Harry punched the stone gargoyle, hearing the crack of his knuckles as well as the small patch of red liquid left there when he removed his hand. The cuts on his knuckles were deep, and the blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the floor. Harry ignored it, concentrating upon the gargoyle.

"Move it!" he snapped, voice filled with the anger that was coursing through him. He tried to be calm, but with what he was about to do he felt there was really no need.

For a moment nothing happened. The stone remained solid, as though Harry's attack had made no impression upon it, however after several seconds it began to loudly move across the floor. The doorway to Dumbledore's office was exactly as he remembered it, and he ran up the spiralling staircase and barged in through the door.

The occupants of the room looked up at him, neither seeming surprised by his abrupt entrance. Dumbledore sat behind the desk, elbows rested upon it and fingers threaded into a ball. The man opposite him simply stared at Harry, eyes appraising at him as though he were examining a piece of fruit. After a moment, the man cast an uncertain look at Dumbledore.

He was tall. Harry could tell this even though he was sitting. His midnight blue robes parted at his legs, revealing the plain black trousers underneath. His raven hair was spiked, falling nearly to his shoulders at the back and his eyes were dark blue, almost black if only caught at a glance. Harry looked at him, and then at Dumbledore, wondering what silent communication was happening between the two, and what the two had been talking about before he had ran in.

The silence in the room was nearing a level of corporeality, broken only by the sound of Harry's blood falling onto the marble floor. Shaking his hand, Harry felt immediately uncomfortable. Had he known that Dumbledore was in a meeting he would never have rushed in as he did.

However, one glance towards Dumbledore and his anger resurfaced, before he knew it he was almost shouting at the man.

"You said you'd tell me everything." He said; voice raised accusingly directed towards Dumbledore.

The old man looked up suddenly, a wave of pain crossing his face in an instant before disappearing behind his usual calm expression. Only in his eyes could Harry still see any amount of pain, coupled with a look of pleading. He stood gracefully, eyes fixed upon Harry.

"Please sit down Harry. It is true I said I would tell you everything. However, there is more I must tell you now, and I apologise for not doing so earlier." He said, and Harry thought he sounded truly sorry.

Settling himself in a seat next to the unknown man, Harry tried not to look at him. He still did not know who he was and felt extremely uncomfortable that Dumbledore was allowing him to be present when he explained everything to Harry.

_"No doubt a member of the Order then."_

As though sensing the discomfort in the room, Dumbledore smiled, a laugh playing upon his lips. It was the first time Harry had seen him smile since that night, in this room when he had cried. A single tear, a mere drop that had told him, contrary to what he may believe, Professor Dumbledore was capable of weakness like any other.

"How rude of me. Firstly Harry this is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor…" he trailed off, suddenly looking towards the man for assistance.

He cleared his throat, finally turning his dark-blue eyes towards Harry as he stood, towering above Dumbledore.

"Uzumaki…my name is Uchiha Sasuke, however, out of this office I shall be known as Professor Uzumaki. And you are Harry Potter?" he asked lazily, as though he would rather not be talking at all.

"Yes, I am," said Harry, more shortly than he would have liked. Turning towards Professor Dumbledore he continued.

"So, you were going to tell me everything…again." He said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor Uzumaki seemed to react to the venom in his voice. Professor Uzumaki sat down again, leaving Dumbledore to stand, looking straight at Harry.

"Firstly Harry, for I know that however angry you may be with me you are no doubt fretting over it, I would like to inform you that the Dursley family are all perfectly fine and on the mend. Healing your Uncle seemed the most problematic from Madame Pomfrey though I have been informed that they are recovering nicely. Their memories will be modified upon awakening and the house has already been repaired thoroughly by Ministry Wizards." said Dumbledore, his sparkling eyes focused upon Harry.

Harry nodded, showing no outward signs of the relief tha swept through him.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, "I want to apologise for not telling you this at the end of last year. However, I made a promise many years ago not to reveal any of the information I am about to tell you until after your sixteenth birthday, and I do not look upon promises lightly." He said; eyes fixed on Harry unwaveringly. Harry could only stare back, thoughts running through his head already.

_"He hasn't even started explaining and already I have questions. This could take a while."_

Sighing, almost silently, Harry relaxed a little in his chair, nodding his understanding towards Dumbledore's statement. The man cleared his throat, walking around his desk to the Fawkes' perch. The phoenix was not there, and Dumbledore merely rested a hand upon the metal on which it usually sat.

"The story begins one hundred and seventy three years ago. At that time, the Japanese Ministry of Magic was in chaos. You see Harry, in Japan they work on a very different system than we do here. Each country has so many magical villages, like Hogsmead, which compete for dominance and power. At some point, something happened and three of the main villages went to war."

Dumbledore's eyes were still cast outwards from the window staring at something possibly only he could see. The room was silent for several seconds, Harry's eyes fixated upon the headmaster. He turned, smiling as he shook his head lightly. Taking his seat and looking directly at Harry, Dumbledore continued with his story.

"Eventually, the war seemed won. One of the smaller villages, headed by a dark wizard, was using powerful dark magic in the fight, against which the others could not compete. It was here that the village of Konoha began dabbling in more…ancient magics." Dumbledore spoke, his eyes flickering briefly to Professor Uzumaki. Harry looked at the man beside him, noticing the stony look on his face.

_"So…he has something to do with this?"_

"Anyway, eventually through some method of mixing different magics, a group of witches and wizards developed something that not another person has ever been able to reproduce. In truth, they created their own branch of magic, powerful enough that it could counter the dark magic being used against them. They called this power the Sharingan, and try as they may, they could not teach another to use it. For year's Japanese witches and wizards have theorised that the Sharingan was created from the ingestion of several potions and the mixings of many magics. However it was done, it was created and it rested within the bearers' blood."

Dumbledore raised his wand, waving it elegantly through the air. Harry was unsurprised by the revolving tea tray that appeared, hovering inches above the headmaster's desk; he had seen Dumbledore conjure one similar in his third year. Three small, china cups filled themselves with the hot tea, floating to each of the rooms occupants and settling themselves on the table before them. Dumbledore was quick in picking his own up, drinking from it and replacing it upon the table.

"Sadly, after the war was over, the losses were dire. For some reason, people turned on the Sharingan bearers, blaming them for the war even though they had only released the power in the middle of it. They began to hunt down those of what they called "The Advanced Bloodline", and they killed them. Several of the families of the bloodline fled, seeking sanctuary in other countries. Others remained, hiding their abilities from the public. When the fires of hatred died out, there were few Sharingan-bearing families left within Japan. Today, there is supposedly only one bearer of the Sharingan; the last of the Uchiha family." Said Dumbledore softly, hand motioning to the man sitting beside Harry.

Harry looked at him, noticing his already pale skin had become remarkably paler; his eyes dilated as though talk of the past were paining him. He raised his teacup to his lips and drank, replacing the empty china on the table and refusing to make eye contact with either of them. After several moments silence, Dumbledore looked towards Harry, who felt compelled to look back, leaving the man to stare ahead unseeingly.

"As I said, several families ran from their homeland, seeking sanctuary elsewhere. Three came here, and the Ministry allowed them entrance. Here they were safe, allowed to lead normal lives. They managed to hide their abilities though, and the Ministry kept their names a coveted secret so as to protect them from the prejudice they may have faced had their identities become known. In time, the families diminished, leaving only two known heirs. One, sadly, began using his abilities for purposes that only suit his own selfish needs and beliefs. He delved deep into the dark arts and became feared among witches and wizards across the planet..."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Harry jumped to his feet. He could feel the paleness of his own face; the blood had left it so suddenly that he had felt the cold, and was in no doubt that his face was whiter than it had ever been.

"Are you telling me that this ability…the Sharingan…Voldemort has it? I mean, you said it was powerful enough to counter most dark magic, if Voldemort has it then I'm not sure I could fight him because he'd be able to counter whatever I did and the prophecy says that…"

His nervous questions were cut off suddenly. Dumbledore had a single finger placed upon Harry's lips, and it was then that Harry noticed both occupants of the room staring at him - one in mild amusement and the other in slight bewilderment.

"Harry, you have no reason to be upset. Thankfully, I was not referring to Voldemort. No, I was speaking of before his time, when the dark Lord Grindelwald first came to power." Said Dumbledore, voice taking on a new layer as he spoke the evil wizard's name.

Harry though hard for several moments before the realisation hit him.

_"Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,  
Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for…"_

"The defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945." Said Harry, cursing himself inwardly when he realised he had spoken the last part of the card's information out loud.

He remembered how often he had read the card; in his first year after discovering his own stupidity at first forgetting it's information. He had digested its information then, in case there was a time he ever needed it.

"Yes, it seems you have heard of him, and are probably aware that I was the cause of his downfall. Yet, he reigned for many years before his downfall, longer even than Voldemort's first. The reason for this was the Sharingan; with it's power Grindelwald was simply too strong for any normal witch or wizard to stand against. To say I was the one to bring him down would be a lie; it was a group effort..." Said Dumbledore, pausing mid-sentence, voice cracking before he stopped.

Harry looked at the man as he bowed his head slightly, and wondered if perhaps he was going to cry again. Before the end of his previous year, Harry would have thought it impossible. His illusions had been shattered with that single tear he had shed the previous year, showing Harry to his own shock that Professor Dumbledore was, for all his power and knowledge, just as human as everyone else. He would not be surprised to see another tear upon the old man's cheek. He was proven wrong when Dumbledore lifted his head solemnly.

"…I was simply the only one to survive."

The room seemed to freeze, and Harry felt a tingle rush down his spine at Dumbledore's detached voice and chilling words. He shivered slightly in his seat but refused to take his eyes away from Dumbledore.

It was then, in that slightest moment, that Harry realised something for the first time; he was not alone in the world. Professor Dumbledore had been through exactly what Harry was now destined to do, or destined to attempt at least. There was only one difference between the two of them. Dumbledore had taken friends, and they had died. Harry intended to let no such thing happen. This was his fight, and only he could truly win it.

"It is no use believing that I could have done it without the other people involved, or that I was silly to allow them to come. Without them, and their sacrifice, Grindelwald would have continued his reign and thousands would have been slaughtered. I simply cast the final curse; it took a full seven of us against him. With the Sharingan he knew our every move, and the fight lasted barely three minutes. It was sadly with a curse from behind that I was able to kill him; cowardice, perhaps, but necessary."

Harry was looking at his headmaster in a whole new light. This man had been through more than Harry had ever imagined, even after what he had seen in the Department of Mysteries last year. He knew well that Voldemort had only ever feared Dumbledore; perhaps he did not know the full details of the death of Grindelwald, only that Dumbledore had been able to slay such a powerful dark wizard.

It was then, thinking of Grindelwald, that the question appeared in his mind, and he wondered why it was that he hadn't thought to ask sooner. Surely the story would have made more sense if he had asked before.

"Professor…" he asked, voice shaky, though he was unsure why it was so.

They both looked at him then, the first time Professor Uzumaki had looked at anything since the first mention of Konoha and the magics used in the creation of the ability he possessed.

"Professor…what exactly is the Sharingan?" asked Harry, feeling the tension rise slightly in the room as the final word left his lips.

Dumbledore stood, eyes fixed on his fellow Professor rather than on Harry. It was a calculating look, similar to those Harry had been given by the man on several occasions, and yet fundamentally different in a way that Harry could not describe. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he retained his position staring out of the window.

"The Sharingan is an ability passed down through blood, borne in the pupil of the eyes. It allows the user to copy a spell simply by witnessing its casting, with a few exceptions, as well as any other type of physical movement. This means, for a Sharingan bearer, both magic and physical fighting are easy to learn. It is basically a complex method of information absorption that makes learning things a simple matter of seeing them carried out. It also means that, by watching a person, a Sharingan user is able to copy the exact movements of that person as long as they keep eye contact. The limitations upon the Sharingan is that it cannot allow a wizard to copy certain types of magic for example emotion-based magic; a prime example of this being the Patronus charm you have already mastered. Whilst they would be able to learn the wand movement and incantation, they will know nothing of the emotions needed behind the spell in order to cast it. The final ability of the Sharingan is wandless magic." Dumbledore paused for a second, taking a sip of his magically warmed tea. He smiled as he drew his lips away from the steaming china cup.

"Yes, as I was saying, wandless magic. After the wars had ended in Japan, certain… restrictions were enforced upon those of The Advanced Bloodline, including those who had fled the country, to limit their wandless magic abilities. It would not do for wizards and witches to be running around casting spells wandlessly, especially as history shows that having such a unique ability does not necessarily mean the witch or wizard will turn out on the side of light. So, with several powerful sealing magics, the hand seal system was created, limiting the Sharingan to allowing magic through twelve hand seals. Like a wand, these seals are now the only way to channel magic through the hands, and it is with a combination of these seals that a Sharingan user is able to weave a wandless spell."

As Dumbledore's explanation finished, the room fell into silence. Harry was holding his own china cup, though he was unaware of how it had found its way into his hand. He barely even noticed the bloodstains around the handle from his still-bleeding hand, or the droplets of blood that had fallen onto his chair, invisible amid the deep red material.

"Harry, the reason Professor Uzumaki is here this year has nothing to do with his being interested in teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He is here because of you, to teach you to master your heritage. I am sure, considering the events of two nights ago, the pain you felt then and the information I have now given you, that you have no doubt worked out the fact that you are also a possessor of the Sharingan, last heir to one of the few families who fled here during the persecution in Japan, as was your father." Said Dumbledore, his words soft as though he did not want to anger the boy as he had done the previous year.

In truth, Harry had been thinking what Dumbledore now implied for a while. Now that he had openly said it, it took Harry a moment to digest, and then only one thing flashed through his mind, almost proving his suspicions itself.

"But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"

Harry's whispered reciting of the line caused silence in the office; a silence Harry was completely uncomfortable with.

"So… it was my father who made you promise not to tell me anything?" Harry asked, voice lacking emotion, even to his own ears.

"Yes. It was also he, with the aid of your mother, that bound the ability until the dawn of the day of your sixteenth birthday. Only then was I permitted to tell you, in circumstances that your father could not, about your abilities," said the Headmaster gravely.

The room was silent, and none of them seemed to be breathing. It was as though time had stopped within that tiny little room.

Then Harry laughed.

He could see them staring at him blankly, and he felt the sudden need to put their minds at rest as to why he was laughing so hysterically.

"It's nothing. I just find this all so ironic!" he gushed between gasps of breath as he tried in vain to stop laughing.

Their looks became even more confused, only causing Harry to laugh harder.

"For the past six years I've heard nothing but 'Oh Harry, you look exactly like your father, but you have your mother's eyes'." he said, finally managing to stop his laughter. He looked up at them with an almost broken look in his eyes.

"I guess that last part's wrong anyway." He whispered, bowing his head as the words left his mouth.

With a single sob, Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint.

  
**A/N:** Revised version of Chapter 1 - A few minor changes in here. I realised I hadn't mentioned the Dursleys anywhere in the first versions of my chapters, and I doubt that Harry wouldn't have wanted to know what happened to them (much as the rest of us may not have cared). 


	3. Chapter 2: Transitory Images

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc… The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

**Pairings**: Undecided. As far as I know now there is only going to be heavily implied slash. This does not mean there will be all slash pairings (Ron/Hermione will probably feature but it isn't definite).

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: The Naruto series is near complete AU in this fic. Here they were never Ninja, they were raised as Wizards. Also, there is no such thing as the Byakugan or any other Advanced Bloodline. The only Advanced Bloodline is that of the Uchiha, and this will be explained later.

**Chapter 2: Transitory Images**

Harry felt groggy, as though he had been hit over the head with something sharp and heavy. For several seconds the darkened room swam before his eyes, refusing to come into focus. The only thing he was able to determine from the fuzzy picture he could see was that he was neither in the Hospital Wing, nor in any other part of Hogwarts he had ever seen. It was only when a shrill sound rang out that he realised where he was.

"Scum! Disgusting Dirty-Blooded Half Breeds. How dare you set foot in the house of my fathers! Be Gone, Children of Filth…"

Whatever vulgarity came next was a mystery to Harry. Even as he heard the painting begin screaming his body froze over, an icy layer of sweat dancing across his skin.

_"This is…why am I here?"_

He moved; his vision still blurred as he swung himself from the bed. In a rush to find his glasses he knocked over something on the bedside table, listening as it smashed upon the floor. He increased his search, knowing that someone would be up in a few seconds to make sure nothing was wrong.

_"Glasses, glasses…ah."_

His fingers touched the frames and he hastily brought them up to his eyes. The world righted itself and Harry searched for his wand, finding it with his clothes. The jeans and shirt that he was wearing would have to do for now. He could already hear someone climbing the stairs, and he quickly ran from the room. There was only one person he wanted to find now.

The halls were dark, and Harry refused to use magic to lighten them. He was past caring about the Ministry; they could do what they wanted. However, if he used magic now, they would find him and he'd be forced to go back to his room.

_"Where are you, stupid little…"_

He listened, stopping dead in his tracks as the sound that floated to his ears. It was muffled, as though whoever was speaking was doing so through fabric pressed against their mouth. It took a few moments before he was able to distinguish anything, and when he did so his heart constricted.

"…Poor Mistress. Mistress' lovely things all wasted, nothing Kreacher could do. Poor Mistress would be so…"

What Kreacher's mistress would be remained a mystery; his voice stopped as Harry lost control and the door was blasted open, noise echoing around the room as it hit the wall, taking with it a large chunk of plaster.

The House Elf stood there, eyes fixed upon Harry. He was holding a blanket, which appeared to have been purple once, now browned and dirty. Harry could vaguely make out what had once been an embroidered, golden "B" in one corner, though now the treads were broken and discoloured. Kreacher merely stared at Harry, not speaking at all as Harry glared at him, snarling slightly with each breath.

"You…you little…" said Harry, unable to get the sentence out as he dived for the creature, brandishing his wand above his head. He brought it down; ready to curse the creature into oblivion when suddenly he stopped.

Someone had caught him around the wrist, stopping him mid-curse. The elf had not moved the whole time, standing still and clutching his blanket whilst staring at Harry. He did not look scared, his face was completely void of emotion as he looked up at Harry.

Spinning, Harry came face-to-face with the person who had grabbed his wrist. She was looking at him, eyes giving out the tiniest hint of fear, coupled with pity for the boy standing in front of her. Harry thought he could see tears beginning in her eyes, and he felt his anger ebb away as his thoughts drifted from the traitorous House Elf.

"It won't help Harry. Do you think hurting him will make the pain go away?" Hermione asked, voice soft as though scared of what his answer would be.

He looked at her. After all these years he had known her, she was like the sister he'd never had but always wanted. He hated upsetting her, yet he had done it so much.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. You're right just…get him away from me, please?" he asked, sincerely as he possibly could when referring to Kreacher.

She nodded, and walked Harry to the door. He smiled at her before walking away, intent on finding someone with answers he needed. Why was he here, what was going on?

Then he remembered the conversation in Dumbledore's office.

_"…You are also a possessor of this Advanced Bloodline."_

In truth, he had never really forgotten it. It had been the first thought to cross his mind when he had awakened and had been playing through his mind since. It was only now that he thought about it though, instead of pushing it away and hoping everything else would go with it.

Descending the stairs, he wondered whom he would talk to about this. He could talk to Ron or Hermione, but he already knew exactly what their reactions would be.

Hermione would tell him how amazingly interesting it was, and suggest that they research it so that they could find out everything about it. She would be fascinated by the history, and would have both him and Ron searching the library until she knew everything. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione would make him use it so that she could see the effects, but then it was Hermione and no doubt she would class a practical demonstration even higher than the information in books.

Ron would either find it amazing or he would be jealous. In worst case scenario he would be both. The only knowledge Ron would be likely to offer however, were ways in which Harry could utilise his new abilities against the Slytherins, most likely to spy on their Quidditch practices. Though the idea had merit, it still left many of Harry's questions unanswered.

It was at times like this when he would turn to Sirius. A simple letter detailing his worries and he would have a reply within the next few days. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Sirius had cared deeply for him, and had fulfilled his duties as Godfather as best he could under the circumstances.

But Sirius was gone now, and Harry was alone with his thoughts.

Grimmauld Place was strangely quiet, devoid of the usual comings and goings of the Order members. Harry had been surprised when he entered the kitchen to find it empty; Mrs. Weasley had nearly always been there, cooking something for someone. Since his escape from the room, and leaving Kreacher in the care of Hermione, he had not encountered another single person.

He was sitting in the kitchen, a glass of milk sitting, untouched on the table in front of him. Harry didn't know why he had poured it; he knew he hadn't even wanted. Perhaps, it was just something to do. He hated being still, having time to think about things; Sirius and Cedric in particular. He wished he had something else to do other than sit at the polished kitchen table.

The opening of the door disturbed his thoughts, and he felt himself smile genuinely for the first time in days. He stood up as Ron walked through the door, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They were talking animatedly about something, but they froze when they saw Harry sitting at the table. Ron was the first to smile, and surprising Harry slightly; he ran over and hugged his friend.

Harry stood there, unsure of what to do, and he dumbly patted Ron on the back. It was the first time the boy had done something like this, and Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do in return.

Pulling back, Ron smiled at him, and Harry thought that he could see tears in his eyes.

"We were really worried about you, mate." He said softly.

Harry looked at him curiously, wondering what he was talking about, but he coughed as the wind was knocked out of him by Ginny, who had followed Ron's example and jumped on Harry. Again, Harry stood slightly bewildered, casting a pleading look towards Mrs. Weasley. The woman just smiled and laughed behind her hand.

When Ginny finally let go of Harry, he held up a hand, trying to regain his breath.

"What happened, why were you guys so worried?" He asked. From his memories Harry had determined that he had fainted. Whilst hardly a good sign, it was hardly a thing to be overly worried about.

"Well we knew you were injured in the explosion," said Ginny, taking a seat at the table across from Harry, "and then you were taken to Hogwarts. Dumbledore brought you here yesterday saying something about you collapsing and injuring yourself again, and how he thought it best for you to be here because you're safe here."

Harry mulled this over for a minute before looking up at them again. He decided he didn't want to talk about his injuries with them, he hated it when people fussed over him. Instead, he tried to turn the conversation away from himself.

"So, where is everyone? This place is usually quite busy with Order members." He asked, voice casual.

The room seemed to freeze as all three of their expressions turned grave. Harry looked at them, fear gripping his heart for the first time as he realised why the place was quiet.

_"Of course. Voldemort's gone public…the Order will be dealing with attacks."_

"Harry, dear…the Order is busy dealing with the attacks now," said Mrs. Weasley, confirming his suspicions. "There are…some things that you should know, but I really don't think that I'm the person to tell you." she said, her voice heavy as though it had taken a lot out of her to say those few simple words.

Harry's heart convulsed. He was fairly certain that when Mrs. Weasley talked about things he needed to know, she was referring to those hurt or injured in the attacks. He wanted to know now, and he didn't think Mrs. Weasley would object if he asked outright, though doing so would not be pleasant.

"Mrs. Weasley please answer me one thing… has anyone died?"

The temperature in the room seemed to fall further, and Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, nodding gravely.

"A lot of people… mostly Aurors and higher Ministry people. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been in St Mungos for the past week after he was hit with an unknown curse. The biggest… there was one death that's been keeping Dumbledore busy lately…"

She broke off, unable to talk. She had sounded choked as she talked, and both Ron and Ginny were staring fixatedly at the table. Harry watched a tear fall from Ginny's face onto the polished wood.

"Neville Longbottom was killed in a Death Eater attack three days ago."

Harry was caught unawares by the answer; he had been too fixated upon the tiny droplet of water upon the table. As the boy's name was mentioned he felt a chill move through him, shaking his body as it went. His eyes began to burn as pictures of the forgetful Gryffindor flowed through his head. And then Harry realised why he had been killed, why his death had been keeping Dumbledore so busy.

_"Sibyll's prophecy could have been applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."_

It hadn't been a mere Death Eater attack. It had been a direct attack upon Neville. Voldemort had been making sure that there was no way for Neville to fulfil the Prophecy. Though he was obviously pretty certain, Voldemort hadn't known for sure that the prophecy referred to Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up with a snap, only just aware of the tears running down his face. It was Ron whom had spoken, his own eyes red, a sign that he had been crying only moments before.

"Come on mate, mum says you should get some rest." He said softly, as though he thought a loud sound might make Harry shatter.

Harry looked around, only then realising that he was alone with Ron in the kitchen. He had not realised that Mrs. Weasley or Ginny had left, and he got shakily to his feet. His mind was still plagued by memories of the boy who had slept in the same room as him for five years, attended classes with him, broken into the Ministry of Magic with him.

_"But now that boy's dead. Just like Sirius… and Cedric."_

Ron was walking in silence, and Harry wondered briefly if similar thoughts were running through his head. Neville had died three days ago, when had Ron found out?

The silence was broken suddenly by a high-pitched wailing.

"Blood-Traitors and Half Born Freaks, walking through my halls! Be gone foul children or…"

Harry let out a guttural sound as he drew his fist back and made to punch the picture. Mere inches from connecting from the ancient canvas, Harry hand was stopped and he was bodily thrown backwards by whatever magic protected the ancient painting. He heard Ron moving towards him, slowly and rather cautiously, but Harry was past thinking about him.

A familiar burning was emanating from behind his eyes, less strong than before, and a lot more controllable. The energy was moving. He could feel it spiralling, concentrated into two needle-tip points within his eyes. Harry knew what was happening.

"Sharingan."

Whispering the word to himself, Harry brought his head up quickly, hearing Ron gasp and stumble backwards even as the magical energy moved through the air. And then the painting was gone; taking with it the majority of the wall it had once hung from.

It took several minutes for the exhaustion to leave Harry enough for him to stand up, and when he did he noticed Ron was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that his friend had gone to get help, Harry walked rather haphazardly to his bedroom, falling onto the bed and immediately into sleep.

Harry woke up; knowing not a lot of time had passed. It seemed like only minutes since he had fallen asleep and though he was grateful that there were no nightmares, he couldn't help but feel angry that the Sharingan exhausted him so much.

Then the memory hit him.

He had _controlled_ the Sharingan, though from the feel of it he had dissipated the majority of his magical energies. He had known exactly what was going to happen, and he had managed to control the energy, to an extent. It was not without a price though. When he tried to move, every bone in his body hurt, as though they had been hit individually with blunt objects. It took a lot longer for him to get out of bed than usual.

_"Hopefully it'll get easier."_

He noticed a small pile of letters and parcels beside his bed, probably having been left there when he was first moved to Grimmauld Place. He realised that they were cards and presents for his birthday. He had recieved cards from most of the Weasleys, Hermione, Professor Lupin, Hagrid and a few members of the Order. After opening his cards he moved onto his presents. 

From Ron he had recieved a large box of sweets, including all his favourites. Opening it he took out a plain fudge, and slipped it into his mouth before moving on to the rest of his presents. From Hermione he had gotten a book that looked extremely interesting. It appeared quite old, though in excellent condition. The cover was, to Harry's shock, made of black dragon-hide, with silver script reading "Defensive Magic: The Complete Tome of Wards, Shields and Barriers". There was no author listed on the cover, only a small symbol in the bottom corner of a twelve-pointed star. Deciding to read it later Harry set it on his bedside table, aware that it seemed lighter than it should be. The next present he picked up was from the twins, and he was surprised to see that it contained a key to a Gringotts safe. Pocketing it Harry quickly moved to his next present. From Ginny he got a Portable Foe-Glass. A piece of parchment that accompanied the Foe-Glass, which hung on a small silver chain so it could be worn around the neck, explain that unlike a full sized one it would not show images of enemies that were nereby, it would simply turn black. Right now the Foe-Glass was white, indicating that there were no enemies nearby. Ralising that the Portable Foe-Glass would be a valuable asset Harry quickly put the chain on, tucking it into his shirt so it couldn't be seen. 

There were three more packages left. From Hagrid, a bundle of his famous rock cakes, which Harry carefully stored away to throw at any unfortunate Death Eater who dared attack. The second last parcel was one from the remaining Weasley's, with the exception of Percy, and it included some of Mrs Weasley's home baking and a book on Curses that was recommended by Bill. The last package was small, rectangular and almost flat. Harry fingered the paper, searching for a tag before realising there wasn't one. Opening the present slowly, he was surprised when a book fell out. 

Harry knew instantly that it was a photo album. It was dark red - almost black - with a flowing silver pattern that looked like water carrying golden leaves printed on the front. There was no photograph on the first page, but there was a note written in gold on the inside cover. Ignoring the piece of parchment that had fallen out when he opened the album, Harry read the note on the cover first. 

_"Dear Prongs Jr. _

Happy 16th Birthday. Moony and I have been putting this together since we came back to my house. We know you don't have a lot of photos, and unlike us you don't have a lot of memories so, with Dumbledore's help we managed to come up with a solution. We borrowed Dumbledore's Pensieve and chose a load of our favourite memories of your parents, and then we went in and took some photos for you. We've got some normal photos we had as well, including some of last Christmas. I hope you like it. Can't wait to see your face when you open this kiddo. The Ink switched from silver to gold at this point. 

Moony now. Sirius wouldn't let me write before - it's taken him an hour and a half to decide what to say, and he's still fussing about and wondering if what he wrote was alright. I think he's getting angry with me because I'm mocking him as well. I hope you're having a good birthday Harry, and I hope we'll be able to spend it with you - if not we're planning on keeping this until we do see you, because Sirius wants to see your reaction. Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry, and enjoy our memories. 

Padfoot and Moony." 

Harry fingered the silver writing, tears running freely dwn his face. Sirius had been planning Harry's birthday present for almost a year, and now Harry wouldn't be able to tell him how much it meant to him. Flipping the page Harry looked at a photograph of the young Marauders being chased around the Gryffindor House Table by a younger Minerva McGonogall, who happened to be neon pink. He laughed at the look on their faces, full of laughter and joy, as they ran around the table, out one side of the picture and in the other. He could barely make out the face of his mother among the Gryffindor students, smiling but not laughing outright as a lot of the others were. 

The next picture was of the Marauders in the kitchens. In the picture Sirius had just thrown a pie at Peter, causing Peter to throw Ice-Cream at Remus. A food-fight ensued, and Hary laughed at the horrified faces of the House Elves, even as they provided more food for the young Marauders to throw. 

Closing the book Harry promised himself that he would make a fuller inspection of it later. His head was still sore from releasing so much magic, and his crying was not helping matters at all. 

Setting the album on the table Harry noticed a letter sitting that had not caught his attention before. The parchment was heavy, and he was surprised to see the Gringotts seal on the back. Breaking the seal, Harry opened the letter and began to read. 

_"Dear Mr Potter. _

It has come to our attention that your Godfather, Sirius Black, has passed away. We at Gringotts would like to offer our deepest condolences on his passing. As by law in the Wizarding World you are now classed as a fully-legal adult. Though this status is not normally granted until the age of seventeen, when a wizard or which is rendered without parent or guardian after the age of fifteen they are given full legal capabilities. 

As you will probably realise this will exempt you from the Degree for the Resonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Since you are a year younger than the Degree states a card has been provided with this letter as proof of your right to use magic, should anyone question it. This card can also be used when applying for age-restricted things such as Apparition Lessons, Animagus Registration and Gringott Acces Rights. 

There are several issues that we would ask you to discuss with us as soon as possible. We have been informed of your situation at the present time, and realise that visiting Gringotts will be difficult, however we have it on good authority that you will make a trip here before the next term at Hogwarts begins. Upon your visit to the bank you will be given full control over the Potter family assets, to be held until you turned of age, as wells as being expected to deal with the final will of your late godfather. We hope to see you soon Mr. Potter, and once again would like to give you our condolences. 

Gotrian Gringott. Gringotts Bank." 

Harry didn't know what to think after reading this. Reaching for his wand he pointed it towards a glass on his bedside table and whispered a spell, watching as it slowly rose into the air. He let out a laugh when he realised he wasn't going to recieve a letter from the Ministry, but decided to keep his ability to do magic outsode of school a secret. Picking up the card that came with the letter, he was shocked to see a photograph of himself on it. He slipped the card into his pocket, along with the letter from Gringotts. 

Suddenly having an idea, Harry ran downstairs, the journey seeming to take a shorter time than usual. When he got there, there was nobody there, just as he had hoped. Walking over to the fireplace he was glad to see the fire already lit it. It did not take him long to find the jar of Floo Power he was looking for.

When he had thrown the powder into the fire and watched them turn a dazzling emerald, Harry got onto his knees and cleared his throat.

_"Please, please make this work."_

"Professor Dumbledore's Office." He said, sticking his head into the emerald green flames.

They tickled him, and he giggled a bit before he took in his surroundings. It was definitely Dumbledore's Office devoid of its usual occupants. With a sigh of relief, Harry pulled the rest of his body through, landing in a soft heap upon the rug.

Harry did not claim to understand how Floo Powder worked, but it confused him how it could be used both for communication and for travelling. Had he stepped into the fire, he would have been sent swirling to Professor Dumbledore's office with no guarantee that he would have landed at the correct gate. Somehow, he had managed to completely avoid that by only putting his head through. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it at some point, whilst he got to his feet.

The office was warm, even though the flames had died away as he came through completely. Taking a moment to brush off his robes, Harry habitually moved his hand to his hair in an attempt to flatten it. When it would not sit, he gave up and moved to the door, descending quickly down the stairs and into the halls of Hogwarts.

It did not take him long to find the room he was looking for; he had been there under several occasions. In his second year, he had been taken to this room after the petrifaction of Mrs. Norris, and in his third and fourth, had visited his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here. His experiences in his fifth year were ones he did not care to remember.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door three times, and did not have to wait long for them to open. The man who opened them looked at him, eyes surprised and confused by Harry's presence there.

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor, but I really need your help."

The man looked at Harry for a second, almost the same calculating gaze that Dumbledore had given him on many occasions. After a moment, and seemingly having decided that Harry was being honest, Professor Uzumaki stepped back, holding the door open to allow Harry entrance to his office.

  
**A/N:** Revised version of Chapter 2. Not much to do to this one thankfully. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Prodigy

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

**Pairings**: Undecided. As far as I know now there is only going to be heavily implied slash. This does not mean there will be all slash pairings (Ron/Hermione will probably feature but it isn't definite).

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: The Naruto series is near complete AU in this fic. Here they were never Ninja, they were raised as Wizards. Also, there is no such thing as the Byakugan or any other Advanced Bloodline. The only Advanced Bloodline is that of the Uchiha, and this will be explained later.

**Chapter 3: The Prodigy**

The room Harry had walked into was unlike anything he had seen in any of Hogwarts' rooms. The room had varied with his time at Hogwarts; each teacher decorating it in their own way. Harry had seen the room under four separate circumstances.

In Harry's second year, during the time of Professor Lockhart, the room had been a shrine to the former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The walls had been covered in pictures of Professor Lockhart himself, and Harry had hated every moment he had spent there.

The next year, when Professor Lupin had come to teach at Hogwarts, the room had held some very fascinating objects. It was commonplace to encounter some dark creature in Professor Lupin's office, and Harry had found his visits there most interesting.

In his fourth year Professor Moody, or more correctly a Death Eater impersonating the real "Mad-Eye" Moody, had ironically filled the room with Dark Detectors. The instruments had been varied, and Harry had recognised several of them. At that time the room had been a quiet place, and Harry had enjoyed several conversations with "Professor Moody" there. He shuddered when he thought about it now.

Finally, last year the room had been the office of Professor Umbridge. The woman had been enough to make Harry heave, and her room was no better in its tasteless decorum. Every surface had been covered in lacy throws, and filled with ornamental plates with cat pictures on them. That, coupled with the vases of dried flowers, made the room rather unappealing.

It seemed to Harry that Professor Uzumaki was a completely different story; a story unfolded across the walls of his own office. Harry's eyes danced around the room, attempting to take in as much as possible before he was forced to talk to his new Professor.

There were two bookcases along one wall, each packed with a variety of different books. A quick glance informed Harry that most of the books were focused upon Defence Against the Dark Arts, titles ranging from things such as "Dark Arts: An In-Depth Thesis", "Complex Protection and Defensive Magics" and "Dark Magic: A Compendium of Curses, Hexes and Jinxes". There were also several books Harry could not determine the title of, either because the writing was so faded that it could not be read or because they bore no title along the spine. The consistent thing each of these books had in common was the fact that they looked extremely old.

__

"No doubt Hermione would love to get a hold on some of them."

When Harry looked across from that wall his eyes fell on something he had never seen in any of the previous teachers décor, nor had heard discussed within any defence class; weapons. The majority of one wall was dedicated to them, all shapes and sizes and in a variety of conditions. Even from where he was standing Harry could see the notches upon some of the larger blades, and it was with a shiver that a single realisation hit him.

__

"He's used them all."

He turned to his Professor with a quizzical look, realising he hadn't spoken once since Harry entered the room. His eyes were upon Harry, and he seemed to be waiting for him to speak. Pushing his questions about the décor from his mind, Harry set himself to ask the one he had come here with originally.

"Professor…I need your help." He said, almost whispered to the room rather than to the man watching him.

He was met with only silence, his Professor still staring at him questioningly. After several moments, when Harry realised that he was not going to say anything, Harry continued.

"You see, I need to start my training as soon as possible. I keep losing control and… I'm scared."

Again he was met by silence, however Harry was pleased to notice the change in his Professor's expression. Silently the man walked forwards, striding across the room in what Harry considered being a very Snape-esque manner, towards his desk beside the window.

It was an ornate desk, very different from the ones owned by the other teachers, and Harry wondered briefly if Professor Uzumaki had brought it with him from wherever he had come from. Each leg of the table was ornately carved with symbols and designs, and from the glance Harry was able to catch of the inside drawer as the Professor removed some Parchment from it; they were lined with a dark red velvet.

Harry looked towards the Professor in silence, the man seeming too engrossed in the parchment he was reading to notice. It seemed hours before he finally placed it casually and turned his gaze upon Harry.

"Your training is not supposed to start until the beginning of the new school year." He said in an extremely nonchalant tone that almost surprised Harry.

For a second there was complete silence in the room, and Harry felt the sudden desire to play with a thread on his jumper. He had already tangled the wool several times around his finger before his Professor spoke again.

"Is there a particular reason you want to start your training early?" he asked, voice remaining nonchalant, though Harry did not miss the undercurrent that came along with the question. For some reason the need to keep up appearances reminded him suddenly of Malfoy.

Harry considered how to answer for a second. It had been easy asking to have his lessons begin immediately; to explain that he needed this because he kept inadvertently blowing things up when he was angry was a very different story.

"Well…you know what happened during the summer with the explosion at my relatives house?" he asked.

His only answer was a nod; curt and almost indistinguishable. It was a small indication that he was informed of the events that transpired upon the unsealing of the Sharingan.

"Well, after that day in Professor Dumbledore's office when I collapsed, I was taken somewhere else to heal..." he paused, realising he'd been about to talk about things nobody outside of the Order should know. He had his suspicions that Professor Uzumaki may be a new member, however he had forgotten to confirm his suspicions with Ron.

"You were taken to Grimmauld Place, were you not?" he said, shattering Harry's thoughts. It is more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless Harry was glad to know that his teacher knew about the Order.

"Yes Sir. Well, after I was taken to Grimmauld Place I found out about some of the things that happened with Voldemort and the attacks and…"

Harry didn't have a clue how to continue, and he took a moment to wonder what to say. He had been surprised when he spoke and noticed that Professor Uzumaki did not show any sign of panic, fear or disgust at the sound of Voldemort's name. Looking at the floor as though suddenly interested in it, Harry decided just to say what had happened.

"Well, when I was there I lost control again… it wasn't as strong as last time but I think I managed to blow up a whole wall. I almost hurt one of my best friends." Harry said, looking up.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

Professor Uzumaki looked pale, as though every drop of blood had fallen from his face. His eyes were wide, staring at Harry in a sense of utter disbelief, mingled within which Harry could clearly see fear.

"You… blew up a wall?" he asked, voice almost panicked.

"Yes Sir."

"You're positive?"

Harry nodded mutely, disturbed by the look on Professor Uzumaki's face. His questions had come fast, his voice almost begging for them to be contradicted. Still look on Professor Uzumaki's face made him look as though he did not completely believe Harry, or at least he did not want to. After several seconds of pliable silence, Professor Uzumaki walked slowly towards Harry.

"What exactly happened when you lost control." He said, shocking Harry with the unusual amount of enthusiasm in his voice. Until Harry had mentioned the wall he had seemed bored, almost monosyllabic. When Harry's lack of control had been brought to attention he seemed shocked, disbelieving and frightened. Now he looked excited and terrified all at once, and he asked his question with a newfound vigour.

For the next half hour, Harry sat in front of Professor Uzumaki's desk explaining exactly what had happened since he arrived at Grimmauld Place. At first, he had been hesitant on talking about the occurrence with Kreacher, but since his assumption was that his emotions had made him lose control, he did not think it right to leave out something that could be vitally important, and settled for a brief explination of what had occured.

When he finished his story. Professor Uzumaki sat looking at him for several more minutes before removing a quill and parchment from his desk. The silence that now filled the room was broken only by the scratching of quill upon parchment as Professor Uzumaki wrote something upon the parchment before taking it to the fireplace. Harry watched Professor Uzumaki take a handful of Floo Powder, whisper somehing into the now emerald flames before throwing in the letter, which promptly dissappeared, returning the flames to normal as it left.

_"I wonder who was he sending a note to?"_

"We're going to perform a test. It shouldn't hurt, I just want to see if we can force your Sharingan to surface again like it did in Grimmauld Place. First though, you must understand exactly why I am surprised by the effects your Sharingan has." Said Professor Uzumaki.

"Alright Professor."

"Sasuke." Said the man, returning to his desk and sitting in front of Harry without looking up. Harry was left wondering what he had meant - surely he wasn't expecting him to call him by his first name? Harry still wasn't used to even calling Remus by his first name, and he hadn't taught Harry in three years.

"For you to understand you'll need to know a bit about the Sharingan itself. For the most part Professor Dumbledore's explination of its creation and abilities were correct, however there were quite a few points that he was wrong upon."

Professor Uzumaki paused, settling back into his chair and knitting his hands together,all the wile with his eyes locked on Harry's. Harry was slightly uncomfortable with the searching look, but he refused to look away as the Professor continued his explination.

"The Sharingan was developed, as Professor Dumbledore said, one hundred and seventy three years ago. It is not simply an ability, it is a branch of magic completely different from normal wizardry, though that is where its roots lie. The Sharingan has its own spells, its own rules - when learning to control it your knowlege of wizardry will only help you so far. Contrary to what Professor Dumbledore said the wandless abilities of those of Advanced Bloodline are not limited to the use of the seal system." said Professor Uzumaki, and with a wave of his hand and a muttered incantation the inkpot upon his desk rose slowly into the air, where it floated for several seconds before being lowered gently back onto the desk. "As you see, Wizarding spells can be cast as simply wandlessly as with a wand for those like us, though as I said when you train your knowledge of wizarding magic will only take you so far. Knowing how to cast a spell with a wand will not automatically give you the knowledge needed to perform it without a wand. When your training begins you will find channeling magic through your hands extrmely difficult, and even more tiring. You will have to begin with the basics, as you did with your wand, until you can control the use of wandless magic to an extent. Once mastered however, it is much simpler to channel spells through your hand than through your wand. The seal system is a different matter, it is reserved for spells that only those of Advanced Bloodline are able to cast - the ones designed by us for our own use - that cannot be cast with a wand. In total there are twelve seals you will have to master, and learn to use in combination. Also you should know, at the time the seal system was implemented another restriction was placed upon us. Those curses which are deemed Unforgivable are disabled from being cast wandlessly, with or without the use of seals. There are five curses in Japan that were deemed Unforgivable, though I am not sure whether your family would have been bound under Japanese or British law, so you may be able to perform two of them, though I will not be teaching them. Now I must ask, have you ever seen your own Sharingan?"

Harry shook his head slowly. His head hurt from all the information he was trying to process and he was sure he would need to see Madame Pomfrey by the end of the day for a potion to deal with it.

For several seconds there was silence. Professor Uzumaki seemed to have drifted off as he drew his eyes away from Harry's and stared at the table in front of him. Harry could not see much of his face, obscured by the black hair falling in front of it, and it was only then he realised how long it actually was. A few moments later Harry gasped as his Professor brought his eyes up to meet Harry's.

"Is this… Sharingan?"

Sasuke's eyes were red, from the pupil out through the iris. Each eye had three tiny dots, nestled among the iris and surrounding the pupil, and Harry found his own eyes drawn to them. They were black, almost darker than the pupil itself.

"Yes, this is the Sharingan, though your own will most likely be slightly different. You see the dots in each eye? The technical name for them are Tenketsu, a word believed until eighteen years ago, to be a mistranslation within the records of the Sharingan."

Harry looked at him blankly and Professor Uzumaki smiled slightly, the first time Harry had seen him do so.

"You see the word Tenketsu was created to describe the points in the iris when the Sharingan is active. According to the records the translation was 'points from which magical energy is emitted'.

Finally Harry felt the need to ask a question, completely confused by everything that his teacher was saying.

"But sir I don't understand why people didn't understand it. Why did they think it was a mistranslation, isn't the meaning a bit obvious?"

Professor Uzumaki laughed quietly, eyes suddenly looking heavy and filled with pain.

"What you fail to understand is that the Sharingan is an absorption technique; there is no way it can emit any sort of energy, only absorb it. This is why bearers of the Sharingan are able to learn a spell by simply seeing it."

Harry had frozen over after the first sentence.

_"If there's no way for the Sharingan to emit then how…"_

"The word Tenketsu," the Professor interrupted, "was not understood until eighteen years ago when a Sharingan-bearing child mastered the use of the Sharingan at age seven. He bore the most powerful Sharingan recorded, and what made it more so was his ability to emit energy from it as well as absorb things in the normal method of the Sharingan. He was hailed as prodigy, finally bringing understanding to the word in the records. You might not believe it, but he was an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen."

Harry looked quizzically at Professor Uzumaki, waiting for further insight into his last statement. He assumed whatever an ANBU was it was a high title, and it seemed to be almost impossible to gain it at such a young age.

"ANBU are the equivalent of your Aurors. They are the elite and this child was made a squad leader at thirteen; the youngest ever."

Harry felt his spine tingling at the very thought of it; a boy three years younger than him being made an Auror squad leader. Choosing to fight Dark Wizards as an occupation at such a young age, and being allowed to. Whoever this boy was, there was no doubt that he must be powerful.

"Sadly, the boy was corrupted by the power that he had and the responsibilities laid upon his shoulders. Several months after becoming an ANBU he slaughtered almost every bearer of the Sharingan. I was the only bearer left alive. I was seven years old at the time." said Professor Uzumaki, his voice almost cracking. His face remained emotionless but his eyes, from which the Sharingan had faded unnoticed by Harry, were filled with pain.

Harry was shocked beyond words, and it was with great effort that he managed to ask a single question.

"How did you manage to survive?" he said, feeling Professor Uzumaki freeze as the words left his lips.

For a moment there was silence, complete and uncomfortable. Then, Professor Uzumaki began to laugh. Harry did not think he had ever heard a more spine-tingling laugh ever before, as though the man was mocking everything around him and everything they were talking about.

After the laugh had faded, Professor Uzumaki looked up at Harry, shocking the boy with the unshed tears within his deep blue eyes.

"I did not survive," he almost spat, "I was allowed to live. You see, the boy's name was Uchiha Itachi. He was my older brother."

Everything fell into place suddenly; the laugh, the tears. But something still bothered Harry, and that was the words that had only just left Professor Uzumaki's lips. It was not for several seconds that he realised why.

_"He was my older brother"_

_"Today, there is supposedly only one bearer of the Sharingan; the last of the Uchiha family"_

"So… He's dead then?" asked Harry quietly.

If Harry had thought the room seemed cold before, it was nothing compared to now. The oxygen seemed to disappear from around him and he fought desperately to look anywhere other than at the man in front of him. In the end it was useless, and their eyes locked as the Professor made to speak again.

"Yes, he is dead. I was the one who killed him, eight years ago… that was when I left."

Professor Uzumaki rose from his seat, staring out of the window in complete silence. Harry remained seated, contemplating everything he had been told in the past few minutes. After hearing everything said, Harry found himself wondering exactly how powerful his new Professor was.

"I would start your training today if I could. Leaving it until the beginning of term would have been fine, but from what you have told me there is no possible way to leave it without endangering the people around you. Sadly, I do not yet have the facilities or equipment needed to begin, but I will try to get them as soon as possible. I could…"

Harry had jumped to his feet, the idea already running through his head. Equipment and space were easy to find in Hogwarts, especially if one knew where to look. And Harry was well aware of a room that could offer them everything they needed.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking along the seventh floor, the only sound being their own footsteps as Harry lead Professor Uzumaki to the Room of Requirement. He hadn't told his teacher where they were going, and he was sure the man was confused.

When they stopped at the tapestry of Barnabus the Balmy attempting to teach trolls how to ballet dance, Harry noticed the confused look his Professor was giving the tapestry after realising it was the only thing in the corridor. Harry laughed inwardly and then began to concentrate.

He pictured the room they had used last year for the meeting place of the DA; shelves of books and mats on the floor and tables and dark detectors. He let his mind open and the memories wash over him, and as they did he began to pace. Three times he walked back and forth, and he was rewarded by the appearance of a door in the wall opposite the tapestry.

Professor Uzumaki was still examining the tapestry, seemingly intent on finding out why they were standing in front of it. Harry nearly laughed when he watched Sasuke draw his wand.

"Umm… Professor." He said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Sasuke swirled round, faster than Harry would have believed possible. Harry saw his eyes widen slightly, almost unnoticabley, as he spotted the door. Harry almost laughed when Professor Uzumaki sent him a mild glare; clearly annoyed that Harry had allowed him to examine the tapestry for so long without reason.

"I thought I told you, call me Sasuke." He said bluntly, walking past Harry and opening the door. He motioned Harry inside and closed the door behind them.

Harry looked around the room, a sense of welcoming in its familiarity. He remembered the bookshelves exactly, and was surprised to see the pile of parchment he had left there after his brisk escape from the room when Dobby had warned him of Professor Umbridge coming for them.

"Will this be ok Prof… Sasuke?" asked Harry, voice faltering as he said his Professors name out loud for the first time. It was a strange sensation, bringing with it a new level of familiarity that Harry was not sure he was comfortable with yet. Sasuke didn't seem to notice however, too busy examining the room.

Sasuke was walking around the room, eyes looking at everything in turn. He pressed firmly against the mats and glanced briefly across the bookshelves before turning to Harry.

"Yes, this should be enough. There are a few more items that I will require, but most of them are either one of a kind or need to be extremely personalised before they can be used. Anyway, for now, let's begin your training."

He moved to one of the mats, motioning for Harry to stand across from him.

Harry walked and stood across from Sasuke, watching him as he removed his robes. The clothes underneath were very obviously made for fighting in, and Harry wondered if Sasuke wore such clothes constantly. The shirt had extremely short sleeves that only just covered Sasuke's shoulders, showing off the strange tattoo on his left arm. The trousers looked fitted, though Harry could tell the material was not binding. They were held up with an unneccesary belt through which Sasuke's wand was hooked, along with a small, black-metal knife. Slowly Sasuke withdrew his wand, and Harry quickly did likewise, and gasped when he looked up at Sasuke.

The man was standing in front of him, Sharingan visible completely.

"Are you ready?" he asked, completely calm and seemingly unaware of the tension coursing through Harry's body.

As Harry nodded apprehensively and moved into the customary deulling position he had learned in his second year. Sasuke's eyes widened. Harry noticed it after a moment, slowly at first but betting faster. The Tenketsu were moving, spiralling around Sasuke's pupil so fast that eventually all that could be seen was a solid, black ring

__

"Then let us begin."

  
**A/N:** Revised Chapter 3. Quite a lot to change in this one. I didn't like the original scene that took place in the Room of Requirement, but I like it better now (even if it's not what I wanted to happen, but that wouldn't have worked anyway). 


	5. Chapter 4: Deulling Accidents

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

**Pairings**: Undecided. As far as I know now there is only going to be heavily implied slash. This does not mean there will be all slash pairings (Ron/Hermione will probably feature but it isn't definite).

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: The Naruto series is near complete AU in this fic. Here they were never Ninja, they were raised as Wizards. Also, there is no such thing as the Byakugan or any other Advanced Bloodline. The only Advanced Bloodline is that of the Uchiha, and this will be explained later.

**Chapter 4: Duelling Accidents**

Harry had barely registered the words before Sasuke was directly in front of him. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, felt the sensation of being thrown through the air and then clattered roughly to the ground. Looking up, Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

_"Where the hell did he go?"_

As if in answer to his thoughts Sasuke flipped over one of the bookshelves, landing gracefully on his feet. He looked at Harry, a smirk on his face as the Tenketsu in his eyes once again began to swirl. Quickly Harry threw up his wand, Sasuke doing so at the exact same instant. They both stood in the same position and Harry quickly searched his mind for a spell to use.

"Tarantallegra!" Both voices sounded simultaneously and two jets of light met in mid air, ricocheting off in different directions as they struck. Harry was slightly unnerved but tried again.

"Impedimenta!" shouted Harry, his voice once again accompanied by Sasuke's as they cast the same spell. The spells ricocheted in opposite directions, slamming harmlessly into the walls.

"You forget Harry, I can read your every move. You can't fight me like this." said Sasuke, his voice filled with humour at Harry's irritated look.

Trying to stall, Harry began circling Sasuke. They kept in step for several moments before Harry had formulated a plan, and in unison with Sasuke brought his wand above his head.

"Serpensortia!" two voices shouted simultaneously, and two long, black snakes emerged from their wands. Immediately Harry stepped forwards.

_"Disable him. Snap but do not bite." _ Harry commanded in Parseltongue, noting Sasuke's stunned look. He raised his eyebrows towards his Professor as the two snakes made quickly towards him, snapping at his ankles. For the first time since the duel began the Tenketsu ceased their movement and he brandished his wand to dispose of the conjured snake. Seeing his opening, Harry raised his own wand. 

"Accio Dagger!" he commanded, smiling as the dagger on Sasuke's belt slid from its place and glided softly towards him. He caught it in his hand as Sasuke disposed of the second conjured snake and once again turned his eyes towards him.

"Nice trick." he said almost lazily. Harry noticed his eyes sparkling in what seemed to be anticipation. Still, Harry hadn't formulated his plan past this point. Doing the only thing he could think of he launched the dagger towards Sasuke, raising his wand and casting a disarming spell moments later.

To Harry's shock Sasuke caught the dagger inches from where his face would have been had he been standing a foot to the left, before flicking his wand and sending Harry's spell back towards him. The spell caught Harry off guard, and he felt his wand torn from his fingers as he was thrown backwards into a wall.

"You can't fight me how you are now. You'll need to awaken your Sharingan if you hope to be any match for me." shouted Sasuke, once again hidden from Harry's view. Harry knew he was right, but he had no idea how to awaken it. He remembered Grimmauld Place, remembering how angry he had been then.

"Get angry, get angry." he whispered to himself over and over, concentrating on every bad memory he had in an attempt. His initial thought was of Voldemort, and though the creature certainly inspired a lot of anger within Harry he couldn't help but be reminded of the prophecy when he thought about him. After a while a memory surfaced that made his blood heat in rage.

_"Aaaaaah... did you love him, little baby Potter?"_

The pressure that immediately gathered behind his eyes was enormous, and it hurt to keep it in. Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Harry opened his eyes. The table he was hiding behind was blown away in a blast of magical energy that ceased after a few seconds. Harry felt less drained than he had the last time his Sharingan had awakened, and he released the energy had been a lot weaker.

For the first time Harry looked at the world through his Sharingan, awed by the millions of colours that danced in front of him. He could see lights filling the air, and it took a few seconds for him to realise that they were shadows of the spells that Sasuke and himself had cast that day. He also noticed that almost everything in the room had a shimmer, as though coated in sparkling, golden water that was ever moving. The fact that he could actually see magic shocked him slightly, and he took a few moments to compose himself before looking for Sasuke.

"I see you managed.

The man was standing beside the door, leaning lazily against the wall and looking at Harry in amusement. Harry didn't know exactly what to do, so he simply nodded and watched as Sasuke strode forward. In his hand he held two wands, and he dangled Harry's wand lazily in front of him, almost mocking Harry.

"So, how do you intend to get this back?" he asked.

Harry concentrated again on Bellatrix, feeling the energy build slower behind his eyes. In an instant he let it out, sending Sasuke stumbling backwards, both wands falling on the floor between them. An instant later Sasuke and Harry both jumped, though Sasuke reached them an instant before Harry did. Doing the first thing that came to mind Harry threw his hand up in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Several things happened at once. A bolt of light shot from Harry's hand at the same time as an agonized scream tore from his throat. Sasuke was thrown backwards as the light impacted with his chest and both wands were torn from his hands, landing unnoticed beside Harry who had fallen to the floor gripping his hand. Sasuke collided with a bookshelf and fell forwards. Seconds later he was on his feet, rushing to Harry's side.

"What the hell made you do that, I told you that you'd have to start at the basics?" he almost shouted at Harry as he grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand around to examine it.

Harry had stopped screaming and looked up at his hand, which was still being examined by Sasuke. It was red, dripping with blood and it appeared to Harry as if the skin of his entire palm had simply been ripped off. He looked away as Sasuke looked towards him before hoisting him to his feet.

"Hospital Wing." he said simply, supporting Harry as they quickly exited the room and made their way towards the only place in the castle Harry frequented more than Gryffindor Tower.

To say Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see Harry would be an understatement. She told Harry to sit on a bed as she ran to her office to fetch some potions, throwing him a dirty look as she went.

_"Because I got injured just to annoy her."_ Thought Harry to himself, slightly annoyed. Sasuke had cast a pain relieving charm on his hand as they walked, and since Harry couldn't feel it anymore it wasn't bothering him much. He sat on the first bed he came to, noting Sasuke walking behind him and pulling up a chair.

"So, what happened this time Mr. Potter?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she reappeared, three potion bottles clutched in her hand which she dumped unceremoniously on the bedside table. Unable to answer her question Harry turned to Sasuke.

"He has extreme burns on his right hand, to the extent that the skin is practically gone. I've cast a pain relief charm so he can't feel it right now." said Sasuke, scowling slightly at Harry as he did so.

The mediwitch paused, gathering up her wand and running over Harry's hand. A slight blue glow surrounded it for a second before disappearing, at which point the pain returned. Instantly Harry pulled his injured hand to him, almost screaming in pain.

"I've had to take the charm away Mr. Potter, it would interfere with the healing process, now kindly give me your hand back." she snapped, taking Harry's hand and pouring a small amount of one of the potions onto it, before again raising her wand and casting a spell. When the spell struck the potion the liquid seemed to wrap around Harry's hand, much like a bandage.

"You will need to come back to me each morning for the next week to have that reapplied. I suggest you drink this too." she said, handing him a purple vial. "That will numb the pain without disrupting the other potion. If it weren't for the fact that you're not back at school yet I would insist you spend the night!"

Harry quickly jumped from the bed, taking the purple vial with him. Thanking Madame Pomfrey he ran from the Hospital Wing before she could change her mind about keeping him for the night. He was joined moments later in the hall by Sasuke, who immediately began to admonish him.

"I told you with wandless magic you will need to start with the basics. You've spent the past five years using your wand, you are used to gathering the appropriate amount of magic to use it. Wandless magic requires less magic to perform, so you must start at the basics to get used to controlling your flow of magic. Back there you let out enough magical energy to cast that spell ten times, and almost destroyed your hand in the process. From now on you can either listen to me and do things the easy way, or you can do it trial and error and end up in the Hospital Wing every other day."

Harry was silent. He was angry with himself for making Sasuke mad at him on his first day of training. The potion-made bandages were tingling, but Harry barely registered it as he shouted at himself in his own head.

"Just so you know though, I did the exact same thing when I first started." said Sasuke suddenly, making Harry look up at him. He wasn't smiling, but all the anger had left his face and he was looking at Harry, almost amused. Without another word he turned and walked away.

Looking at his watch Harry nearly shouted out when he noticed the time, and he ran as fast as he could towards Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly the Gargoyle already stood to the side, and Harry dashed up the spiralling staircase, grabbed the floo powder and made his way back to Grimmauld Place, hoping everyone wasn't already panicking.

Harry appeared in Grimmauld Place with an explosion of green flame, again having been spared the usual journey through the Floo network. He quickly reminded himself to ask Hermione why it was easy to move between Dumbledore's office and Grimmauld Place, but all thought was cut off as something ran at him, a flash of red apparent before the wind was completely knocked out of him.

"Harry James Potter where the hell were you? Mum's been going spare, you didn't leave a message or anything" berated Ginny, finally letting him go as she glared sternly at him.

Harry froze as he suddenly realised that everyone had indeed panicked. In the beginning the point had been slipping away in secret, not telling anyone so that nobody would try to stop him. He had failed to consider the ramifications of his actions however, until he had looked at his watch outside the Hospital Wing and realised he had been gone all day.

As though reading his expression, Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh, causing Harry snap back to reality.

"Believe me mum isn't your biggest worry. I'd say you better watch out for Remus, when he found out you were gone he went mad. Half the Order's out looking for you." She said, obviously trying to contain a giggle.

Harry cursed himself as he shouted a quick thanks to Ginny and ran from the kitchen. When he came into the hall, he froze as he caught sight of the two people he was dreading having to explain himself to.

Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin were both standing there, faces ashen with worry. Mrs. Weasley was pottering around, dusting just about everything in sight. Remus was pacing, and as he turned his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Harry!" he shouted, bounding at the boy and grabbing him by the shoulders.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley running towards him, though he couldn't hear whatever she was saying through the sobs. He was vaguely aware of the vase she had been cleaning falling to the floor and shattering, but it was the only sound clearly definable as the two adults started talking at once in loud voices.

Eventually Harry held up a hand, since his asking them to let him explain had done no good.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried, I didn't even think to leave a note or anything. I went to Hogwarts to see Professor Uzumaki about something." He said, quickly as he could before either of them could burst in.

For a moment there was silence, then the clouds burst.

"You mean all this time you were at Hogwarts? We've been hunting high and low for you, completely out of our minds with worry and you were at Hogwarts? Half the Order is out there looking for you!"

Harry hung his head, but Remus was suddenly silenced. Looking up he noticed an exchange of expressions between the two adults before Mrs. Weasley turned to him.

"We were just worried about you, Harry dear. Now your probably exhausted, on you go up to bed Ron's in the room already I think."

Harry blanched at the thought. He hadn't talked to Ron since he had blown up the wall, and everyone else seemed to be going out of his or her way not to mention it to him, acting as if they didn't even know it had happened.

_"It was going to have to come out sooner or later. I might as well tell them now."_

"Mrs. Weasley. Could you tell Ginny to come up to the room please? And Hermione too if you see her."

Mrs. Weasley, who had just been about to walk through the door to the kitchen, turned to look at Harry.

"Of course Harry dear. I'll send Ginny to get Hermione from their room; they should be along in a couple of minutes. Anything important you need them for?"

"Not really, just want to catch up that's all. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He shouted as he bounded up the stairs.

He was faintly aware of Mrs. Weasley's cry for him to call her Molly in future, but he was too fixated on the task in hand to give any notice to it at all.

The door to the room that Harry shared with Ron was slightly ajar, and as he approached he could only just make out the silhouette of Ron sitting on his bed, head in his hands as he leaned against his knees.

_"I wonder what's wrong with him."_

Opening the door, Harry wondered vaguely if Ron might have broken his neck due to the speed he looked up at. He jumped to his feet when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Harry." He said, an almost nervous edge to his voice.

"Hi Ron. Listen, about disappearing and everything, I'm really sorry there was just something I needed to sort out at Hogwarts." He said quickly, noticing that Ron hadn't relaxed any by his explanation of his disappearance.

_"Ok, then that only leaves one thing for him to be worried about."_

"And about that thing that happened with the wall and… my eyes. I know you must be pretty freaked out but I'm going to explain everything, I promise, we just need to wait for Ginny and Hermione to get here." He said.

Ron nodded mutely, and so they sat in silence waiting for the other two to arrive. Harry didn't know exactly how long they waited, but it seemed like an eternity passed in uncomfortable silence before the girls walked in through the door, falling into silence as then noticed the quiet in the room.

"You wanted to talk to us about something Harry?" asked Ginny, her voice faltering as she looked back and forth between her friend and her brother.

"Um… yeah sit down there's just some stuff I need to tell you… stuff that I should have told you about sooner."

As Hermione and Ginny sat down Harry got up, shutting the door to make sure nobody would hear what Harry was about to say.

"I don't know if you two heard about what happened to me after I found out about Neville. Nobody's mentioned it to me so I'm not really sure what's going on." He said, still facing the door, one hand pressed against it as though seeking some hidden comfort within it.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep it quiet. It was like he knew it had happened and he came running up and told me I couldn't tell anyone, then he took you away." Said Ron, the first full sentence Harry had heard since he entered the room.

"Oh… I wondered why nobody reacted any different."

_"Trust Dumbledore."_

"Anyway, when I was walking to the room with Ron something happened. Did you hear anything about my stay with the Dursley's this summer before I came here?" he asked, searching their faces for any kind of reaction.

They all shook their heads, seemingly completely unaware as to the events that had transpired in his relatives' house.

"Well you know I was brought here in pretty bad shape, so I'll tell you exactly what happened and how I got that way. From your reactions, Dumbledore obviously told you that I was hurt pretty badly, and he didn't tell you how I got that way probably for my own protection."

At these words all three of them sat up, listening more intently than before. Hermione nodded at his deduction.

"Well you see, when I was at the Dursley's I kind of… blew the house up." He said, the end of the sentence coming out so quickly that it was almost indiscernible. From the look of shock on each of their faces Harry knew that they had heard exactly what he had said.

"Oh Harry, you didn't. How did you manage that? I didn't think you'd even attempt magic outside of school considering what happened last year." Said Hermione, her voice partly muffled be the hands still held in front of her mouth.

"I wasn't trying magic, it was… it's complicated. You see there's this thing that I have that my Dad had, but he bound it with magic so I wouldn't know I had it till I turned 16. It's a kind of power that I have, contained in the eyes, though mine works in a really different way from most. You see usually it's a kind of absorption thing but mine is different in a sense that it allows me to emit magic through my eyes. I should start at the beginning. This ability, it originates from…"

"Japan."

Harry looked quickly towards Hermione who was staring at him, her face pale and her eyes wide with shock. Both Ron and Ginny were looking at her strangely, wondering how she had known what Harry was talking about.

"Sharingan?" she asked, her voice trembling as though she was scared of the answer she was going to receive.

Harry struggled to hold his laugh in as his answer to her question.

_"She's being so serious. Might as well have some fun."_

"Read about it in some book I suppose?" he asked, the slightest traces of mirth contained around the edge of his voice.

Hermione's shocked expression softened a bit as Ginny giggled beside her. Ron was the only one whose face still remained worried, most likely because he was the only one who had witnessed the power of the Sharingan first hand.

"Seriously though, my Sharingan is dangerous. If I get over-emotional is activates and basically blows things to pieces. For example that damn portrait that got me extremely angry."

"It was you who finally got that down?" asked Ginny in an awed voice.

"That, along with the wall it was hanging on." Said Harry seriously, looking at Ron for any sign of discomfort. His friend still looked worried and nervous, and Harry could think of one thing that might make him feel better.

"If you want you can all come to my next training session with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He's got the Sharingan too." Said Harry, sorry that he had mentioned it at the bombardment of questions that hit him as soon as the words left his lips.

"He's training you?" asked Ginny once they had all settled down, and Harry nodded to them.

"He's training me to control the Sharingan… it's dangerous not to apparently. That's... that's not all I brought you here to talk about though."

He noticed the looks they were giving him. Even Ron seemed to have forgotten his previous discomfort as he looked at Harry with curiosity in his eyes. With a sigh Harry began to explain.

"You remember the Department of Mysteries, when the prophecy broke and we didn't know what it was about or why Voldemort was trying to get it?"

They nodded, and Harry almost smiled when he noticed that Ron was looking at him so quizzically that he had not even blanched at Harry's use of Voldemort's name. They seemed to be waiting now, and it took Harry several seconds to build up the courage to speak again.

"I know what it said." he whispered, words that would have been inaudible had the room had not been in complete silence. "The prophecy was about Voldemort and me, and it's because of it he tried to kill me. Dumbledore knew it though; he let me hear it.

They did not speak, and Harry refused to look up to meet their eyes for fear of what he might see there. Before any of them could think of anything to say, he spoke the prophecy emotionlessly. It was the first time he had said the words, as though he thought not saying them might make them disappear.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not." He said, barely a whisper to his silent audience.

He stopped then, not sure if he could bring himself to finally say the words that had haunted him for the past few weeks. He looked up at his friends, each one with a pale face and a look of confused fear in their eyes. He hung his head, and continued.

"And either must die at the hand of the other… for neither can live while the other survives."

  
**A/N: Revised Chapter 4. Still don't lke it much but it's a lot better than the original. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Serpent

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: This version of Chapter 5 is not Bated. Sadly, my Beta had plans tonight. I felt that you readers had been deprived long enough so I have uploaded this unBetaed chapter and will replace it with the Betaed one as soon as you get it. You'll probanly encounter lots of spelling and grammar errors reading this. Now you have to see what my Beta puts up with. Kudos to my Beta Reader EmpressNothing!

**Chapter 5: The Serpent**

The silence within the tiny room seemed almost corporeal, and Harry sank into the chair he was unknowingly grasping throughout his confession. He did not know how long he sat there, wondering about his friends' reactions, before he finally found the courage within himself to look up to their faces. 

Hermione was staring off into the distance, apparently unaware of the tears that flowed freely across her now pale cheeks. Every once in a while a sob would rack through her body though she made no noise. When she finally noticed Harry staring at her she looked away quickly almost in nervousness, and Harry finally tore his eyes away in defeat. 

Ron was sitting beside his friend, his hands tangles in the sheets of the beds he was sitting on. His knuckles were white and his face was pale, however unlike Hermione he was not crying. He flitted his eyes up to meet Harry's gaze, offering him a weak, almost pitying smile that Harry could barely stand to receive. It took all his strength to smile in return, and even as he did he knew it had come out as nothing more than a grimace. 

When Harry finally looked to Ginny, he knew she was crying although he could not see her face. He was almost grateful that her long, fiery hair was obscuring her it; judging from Ron and Hermione's reactions and from the sobs that were making her shoulders shake uncontrollably, Harry was sure her face was tear-stained. He looked away quickly, positive he did not want her to look up. 

_"Great, just great Potter. You'll be lucky if they don't run away afraid to get caught in the crossfire."_

Harry suddenly found the chair extremely interesting, his fingers absently moving across the surface seeking out any indentations that would negate from its overall beauty. He was almost deaf to the room around him, barely noticing as the door slammed shut, or as he heard the creaking of the bed behind him. He was suddenly brought back to reality by the hand on his shoulder, squeezing it almost painfully before letting go. 

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him, and he realised that Ginny must have left. He stood slowly, and the trio looked at each other. Harry was glad to see Hermione smile, rubbing away the tears as she jumped on Harry, her arms flying around him as she hugged him tightly. 

"Mental that one." Ron whispered to Harry making him laugh slightly in Hermione's arms. 

Harry was sure Ron had not meant Hermione to hear what he had said, but the girl seemed to stiffen as he said it, and slowly, almost menacingly, she moved away from Harry to glare at Ron. 

"Just because I'm not completely emotionless like you Ron, doesn't mean that I am mental" she snapped irritably, and Harry sighed as he sensed the oncoming argument. 

"I am not emotionless Hermione! Just because I'm not bubbling and throwing my arms around him, doesn't mean I don't care!" Ron shouted, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Harry cast a look at his friends and noticed they were glaring at each other so strongly that they barely noticed him at all. Taking no notice of whatever Hermione snapped at Ron next, Harry quickly stole from the room and down the corridor. 

Harry walked along the silent corridor, not knowing exactly how to feel at the moment. Revealing the prophecy to his friends had taken a load off his mind, however their reactions were as bad as he had expected. The argument that now ensued between Ron and Hermione only stalled their feelings about the prophecy, however Harry had seen how they felt when they had looked at him; they pitied him. 

Ginny was another matter, she had seemed more upset that pitying, and she had run from the room as soon as given the chance. Without realising he was doing so, Harry made towards the room that she and Hermione shared, pausing only briefly outside the door to listen before pushing it silently open. 

She was on the bed, her face buried in a pillow, and very obviously crying. The sound was muffled, but Harry could hear her sobbing. He gently sat on the end of the bed that he assumed to be Hermione's and looked sympathetically over towards the girl in the other bed. 

"Ginny… are you ok?" he asked finally, more calmly than he felt. 

Ginny was obviously shocked that he was there. She sat up quickly, the pillow falling onto her lap as she stared at him, seemingly horror-struck. Her mouth moved, trying to form words that remained unpronounced. After a moment she seemed to shake herself and finally looked at him normally, her eyes still tear-stained. 

"I'm alright, just… shocked I suppose. How are you?" she whispered, the quite words seeming to reverberate around the room. 

The question seemed so simple and yet caused Harry to feel so much emotion that he almost laughed bitterly and loudly. 

_"I'm the possessor of some stupid power that I can't control, I managed to blow up my relatives' house and nearly killed my Uncle, I led a group of friends into a trap set by Voldemort and got my Godfather killed in the process and to top it all off I'm prophesised to either kill the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald or be killed by him."_

"I'm fine." Whispered Harry, his eyes firmly locked on the floor so as not to meet Ginny's questioning stare. He doubted she would believe him, but he was hoping she wouldn't question him. 

"So… where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked after a moments silence. 

Harry was relieved by her willingness to change the conversation, and he looked up at her, offering half a smile, and told her all about how they had reacted after he had told them the prophecy, and how he had left them arguing in the room. 

"They've been like that since Hermione first arrived here, getting worse if anything." Ginny explained sighing. "You'd think they could at least stop arguing for two minutes to try and make you feel bet…" Ginny suddenly paused, and her face turned a shining shade of red. 

"It's alright Ginny, you don't have to watch what you say to me." Harry said smiling. 

"So what did you do to your hand?" Ginny asked suddenly. 

"Bit of an accident training. Madame Pomfrey put some potion on it - nearly invisible thankfully - I don't think your mum or Remus noticed it when I arrived. How did you notice? 

"Well, you'r 'nearly invisible' potion is actually a salve. You use a spell and it forms a sort of a barrier, like a bandage, over the effected are. When you came through the Floo, which you're not supposed to do when injured by the way, the magics must have tried to counteract each other because your hand was glowing blue. I didn't know what it was at first but I looked at it when you came in, it looks all burnt. What did you actually do?" 

Harry laughed. He didn't think Ginny had breathed through her whole explination. Settling himself onto the bed Harry told her all about his training and his mishap with wandless magic. He also told her all about the new Defence Professor, though he didn't mention his real last name. Harry didn't understand why Sasuke would change his last name from Uchiha to Uzumaki, though he assumed that it was because Uchiha was the name of the last Sharingan bearer in Japan, and that this was probably common knowledge considering Hermione knew what the Sharingan was. 

The two talked for a while, and Harry felt better when the prophecy was not brought up again. He wondered briefly how much longer Ron and Hermione would be, but decided that it would be best just to wait and let them sort things out themselves. In the meantime he wanted answers to things he hadn't been able to find out yet. 

"Ginny," he said, interrupting her as she talked about the Order members who frequented Grimmauld Place. "What's happened with Percy?" 

As soon as he asked, Harry wished he had waited and asked Hermione or Professor Lupin or anybody not of Weasley blood about the estranged family member. 

At the mention of her older brother's name, Ginny's face became redder than Harry had ever seen it, and her eyes seemed to burn with hatred and fury. Her hands clenched and shook and Harry wondered if not might be a good time to run. 

"Whatever you do, do not mention him again, especially to Mum or Dad. Do you know what he did? When we arrived home for the summer he sent the family an owl saying that he'd like to see us all. We thought he wanted to apologise after Fudge announced that we had been right all along, but no. Do you know what he said?" 

Harry looked at her listening. He doubted very much that Percy had gotten down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness, or that he had even offered up an apology of any kind. 

Ginny put on a low, snobbish voice that was her best impersonation of Percy. "I know that last year was a bad time for our family, however I am willing to put it all behind us if you apologise now." 

"He didn't?" asked Harry horror-struck. Surely not even Percy could be so bigheaded as to expect an apology from the people he had insulted and accused of lying. 

"He did." Answered Ginny solemnly. "Then Bill punched him and he left. We don't even mention him anymore, Mum's been hysterical and Dad gets even angrier than he did last year if anyone mentions him." Ginny said. 

Harry sighed and shook his head. Percy had always been the most ambitious and lest-liked Weasley. Still, for him to abandon his family, Harry thought it must be hard for them all. 

Before Harry had a chance to say anything else a shout from somewhere downstairs caught their attention. 

"GINERVA WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" roared Mrs. Weasley, sounding extremely angry. Harry looked at Ginny, who had turned a strange shade of pink at the use of her full name. She quickly jumped up from her bed and ran from the room to answer her mother. 

Harry sighed as he was left alone in the room with his thoughts. It had been a long day and, as his head fell onto Hermione's bed, he felt sleep taking him slowly into darkness. 

The night air was cool against his skin, and the moon hung loosely in the sky, as though threatening to fall at any moment. He had no idea where he was, or how he had come to be there. There were few houses with lights on and only one with curtains that remained open. Against his stomach the ground felt uncomfortable, and he manouvered his body past the binbags that littered the street as he continued on his way. 

Sticking out his tongue he noted the faintest hints of what he was somehow able to identify as magic, almost hidden beneath the almost unbearable taste of rotting garbage floating in the air, growing stronger as he moved further down the street. The taste of magic began to weaken again, and he quickly doubled back to the point where it was strongest. He moved back and forth along the street a further three times before pinpointing the exact location the taste was seeping from 

His serpentine form slithered to a halt, and he took in his surroundings. The houses in front of him were grubby looking. Piles of rubbish were spilling onto the street, pieces of paper carried away by the wind and scraps of food rotting in the heat. One house had several cracked windows that looked ready to collapse inwards, held together rather precariously with thick, black tape. 

The houses were of no importance to him, it was what lay between them - or rather the lack thereof - that he was interested in. 

Very suddenly he felt his body begin to change. Rather uncomfortably he began to grow at an abnormal rate until his sinous body had reverted to that of human proportions. His eyes once again fell on the gap between the two houses even as his long, pale fingers wrapped around the wand concealed within his robes. He had begun hissing the moment he had the wand in his hand, and though he understood the Parseltongue that flowed from his lips it was the first time he had ever heard the language as it was spoken rather than in English. 

There were distortians in the air, as though caused by some monsterous heat from the ground itself. Shapes began to emerge, gradually building themselves into a structure that pushed its way into existance between the two houses. 

In an instant feelings surfaced - thoughts that he knew were not his own - and he screamed inside his own head. His forehead was on fire, and he sat up suddenly, pressing his hand firmly against it. 

The room around him seemed blurry as he awakened, and it took a moment for him to realise that his glasses had fallen off at some point. With one hand still pressed against his scar, the other quickly found and replaced his glasses, bringing the world back into focus. 

The blurriness became sharp, and Harry wondered how long he had been asleep. He did not know if his vision had been true or if it had been planted by Voldemort, but the only thing for him o do was report it to Professor Dumbledore. Even as he brought his hand away from his forehead he felt a tickling feeling against it, as though a small bug were running across it. Moving his hand up once again, this time to wipe whatever it was away, he was shocked when he withdrew his hand to find it covered in his own blood. 

Without another thought, Harry jumped to his feet and ran from the room. 

Harry made a beeline for the Meeting Room of the Order. He had known that there would be a meeting held tonight and he hurried down the stairs, ignoring Ron and Hermione as he ran past them. Hermione screamed when she noticed his scar, the blood from which had run down his face and into his right eye. He had given up on wiping it away or attempting to stop it with his hand, the flow seemed to continue no matter what. 

As Harry reached the door to the Meeting Room he was aware of two sets of footsteps running up behind him. Trying to open the door proved futile, his hand was pushed away before he could even touch the handle. 

_"Imperturbable Charm"_

Harry paced back and forth in front of the doors a few times, waiting for the meeting to finish, however impatience grabbed him and he turned towards the door again. He did know the counter-charm to allow him through the door so he was at a loss of what to do. 

Taking his wand he waved it over the door. 

"Finite Incantatum!" 

A ripple spread across the door like water, and Harry caught sight of the imperturbable field across it. After a moment the spell flickered out and died, leaving the door closed and still untouchable. Harry sighed deeply and returned to his thinking. 

When the thought struck him he brushed it off as nonsense, but after a while it seemed to be the only thing he had left to try. Concentrating on his emotions, Harry tried to shut them off, bringing up his Occlumency shields in order to help him. When he felt his emotions were completely regulated and his Occlumency shields, frail as they may be, were holding still he focused on the magic within him, trying to bring it slowly to his eyes as he had done before, this time without overpowering emotions. 

Harry estimated that he had been standing in front of the door for about 5 minutes before he felt brave enough to open his left eye, and when he did he nearly fell over in shock. 

The room around him was glowing, a variety of colours, more than had been visable within the Room of Requirement. Portraits, walls, windows; everything within Grimmauld Place seemed to glow with a radience of magic. The door to the meeting room was no exception to this. The Imperturbable Charm glowed softly, surrounding the door. 

Transfixed by the glowing magic around him, Harry once again brought up his hand to the door, only to be shocked by what he could see. Around him was a glow, much more solid than the whisps of smoke that twirled through the hallway and glows that surrounded almost every object. The colours varied, a mixture of greens, greys and strangely shimmering gold. The mixture of the three colours made the glow around him shimmer like a river as it moved. The green and gold seemed to embrace each other, flowing smoothly around him like smoke, whilst the grey seemed to flow along the inside of the two other colours, never touching either of them. Harry assumed this was what Muggles callled the "Aura" though he was unsure if the Wizarding World had a different name for it. He also wondered if everyone had one - he couldn't remember seeing Sasuke's in the Room of Requirement and didn't bother turning round to observe Ron or Hermione's - there would be time for that later. 

Turning his attention on the door, Harry tried the feel the magic inside of him. He pulled it rather painfully, likely due to his lack of control, towards his eyes, and when he felt the burning there he made to slowly release it. He tried to release only enough to break through the charm before stopping it. 

He released it slowly and lost his vision. He felt the charm fall and heard what sounded like an enormous crash before he closed his eyes tightly, pushing the magical energy forcefully back downwards. 

When he opened his eyes the smoke was clearing and, where the door to the meeting room had been, there was now only the doorframe through which the majority of the Order were looking at him incredulously. The door, to his joy, was still in one piece though it was lying on the floor half-way across the room. He could make out Dumbledore, one of the few who had remained seated, staring at him with the ever-annoying twinkle in his eye. 

"Harry what happened?. Your scar is bleeding, was it Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore, a minor look of fear in his eyes. 

"Voldemort's coming." Harry almost shouted. "He's found a way to break the Fidelus Charm and he knows we're here. 

The words were followed by a flurry of activity as every member of the Order jumped to their feet, most already having wands firmly placed in their hands. Dumbledore had run to the fireplace, which had burned green momentarily before shimmering back to its usual orange. 

Several minutes later Ginny joined them in the Meeting Room, along with all of their belongings, which were promptly shrunk. She left the house first, jumping into the emerald flames with a cry of "Hogwarts" and taking their shrunken luggage with her. Hermione was to follow her, and had no sooner set one foot inside the fireplace when the flames died, leaving her standing in the empty fireplace. 

Several crashes sounded throughout the house as doors, windows and walls were blown in from the outside. 

  
**A/N:** Chapter 5 Redone. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle of Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists. 

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: This version of Chapter 6 is not Bated. Expect Mistakes - I will repost the Betaed Version soon.

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Grimmauld Place**

All hell broke loose as Death Eaters flooded into the house. Harry's scar twinged in pain every few seconds, though he didn't know if that was because the skin hadn't sealed over yet or not. Looking around Harry realised that everyone in the Order had their wands in hand - except Sasuke - and so he quickly removed his own. It felt awkward holding his wand in his bandaged hand, and so ignoring the words of Madame Pomfrey he tore them off. They came away like jelly revealing his palm underneath. It looked blistered, and as soon as he moved it the hard skin burst. Ignoring the pain he gripped his wand tightly, wiping away the small rivulet of blood the coursed down the shining wood.

He barely noticed Ron and Hermione come to stand on either side of him. His eyes were fixed on the door, and when they swung open he, like almost everyone else in the room, swung their wands into a casting position.

"Stupefy!" Harry's voice was almost lost in the barrage of incantations, and as the multitude of lights hit them five of the Death Eaters running through the door were sent hurtling backwards tghrough the air, crashing into several of their companions behind them and knocking them to the ground. Taking no notice of their fallen, the rest of the Death Eaters poured into the room and duels broke out across the room.

Ron and Hermione were pushing the large table onto its side, and Harry joined them behind it. Together the three began firing curses out from behind it. Harry managed to stun a Death Eater who was aiming at Remus from behind, whilst Hermione immobilised three with a single spell, allowing Arthur Weasley to stun them.

Harry's scar erupted with pain suddenly, and he fell to his knees pressing his already blood-covered hand against it and yelling out in pain. Hermione and Ron were at his side in moments, and he noticed Hermione pick up his dropped wand. Before they could do anything a masked Death Eater was standing over them, wand raised.

Before anyone had a chance to react Harry threw out his hand towards the Death Eater in despreration.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Unlike with the disarming charm, there was only a slight pain in his hand, and Harry was happy to note the still-healing skin was no worse off than it had been a moment before. The Death Eater shot up, rather uncontrollably, and smashed into the ceiling before falling down to the floor with a crash.

Harry took little notice as he pressed his hand against his burning scar again. It was warm, almost burning his palm, and he ducked his head and whimpered in pain. He heard Ron, Hermione and several others gasp and the room suddenly became quiet. Looking up Harry realised why.

Walking calmly into the room, stepping over bodies that littered the ground as though they were nothing more than rubbish, was Lord Voldemort himself. His searing red eyes shone in the room and his slit-like nostrils flared as he surveyed the the room. Dumbledore was one of the few who did not looked frightened by the Dark Lord's presence, and he calmly strode forwards to meet him, wand raised. No incantations were spoken as lights flew from their wands, hitting midair and ricocheting away.

The fighting recomenced when one of the Order members took the Death Eaters' distraction as an oppurtunity to stun one of them. Harry's scar was still searing in pain, but he quickly took his wand from Hermione and the trio began firing spells across the overturned table again.

Harry was just about to fire a stunning spell towards a Death Eater standing by the fireplace when his eyes fell upon the wich standing beside the door. Her long, dark hair fell about her unmasked face, and her eyes rested on the deulling forms of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry watched her laugh, almost maniacally, as a curse from Voldemort slashed the old wizards face, and she clapped appreciativly.

"Expello." Commanded Harry, violently thrusting his wand towards her as the banishing spell shot from it. It hit her in the stomache, sending her flying out the door and into the hall. Leaping over the table which he had been hiding behid, causing a few Death Eaters to shout about his sudden appearence, Harry bolted towards the door and out into the hallway.

Bellatrix lay coughing in the hall, which was in a worse condition than the meeting room. A quick look to the side told Harry exactly why it was in such a condition. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the stairs, thee Death Eaters on one side of him, two on the other and approximatly ten lying around him bloody and unconcious. Much of the banisters now lay in broken heaps around the floor, the walls were riddled with holes and Sasuke was using wandless magic to send the Death Eaters flying before they even had a chance to attack him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little baby Potter." Said Bellatrix in a mocking voice, bringing Harry's attention back to her. She got to her feet, wand in hand and her eyes fixed on Harry. "What's wrong little boy, still angry I put down your mangey excuse for a godfather?

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Harry, his anger boiling.

"Consulo." Spoke Bellatrix, almost lazily, sending Harry's disarming charm back towards him. He dived to the floor to avoid it, and Bellatrix quickly stepped over him. Harry could feel her wand pointed at his head, and could barely make out her mocking words from the ringing in his ears. His blood was boiling and he let his anger and hate grow as he awakened his Sharingan.

"I'll spare you this time Potter - the Dark Lord wants you for his own. Don't worry though, you'll..."

Her words were cut off as Harry brought his head up, screaming in rage as he opened his eyes and let his magical energy rip towards her. He didn't send too much out, just enough to injure her quite a bit. He watched as she flew through the air, somersaulting three times before hitting the wall with a sickening crunch of breaking bones.

Struggling to his feet, Harry noticed that the Death Eaters were portkeying out. Before anyone could stop his me jumped over to Bellatrix's broken and bleeding body. Everywhere Harry's eyes fell there seemed to be blood covering, and her hands were grasping in her torn robes, as though searching for something. Not wanting her to escape, Harry quickly summoned her Portkey, throwing it to the floor without touching it in case it activated. Turning back to Bellatrix he raised his wand.

"Going to... Kill me baby Potter?" She whispered, blood pouring from her mouth with each word. She seemed to be having trouble breathing, and she gasped before continuing. "Can you do it? C-can you make yourself like me?"

"Avada..."

"Harry Stop!" Shouted a voice behind him, and Harry turned to see a disheviled Remus Lupin standing behind him. His hair was matted and he had a cut above one eye, a stream of blood running down the side of his face.

"She killed Sirius." He ground out, his voice full of hatred towards the woman on the floor.

"I know Harry, I know she did. Don't kill her though, killing her will make you just like her. She's scum Harry, she's nothing. You have a life to live - don't waste your innocence on her." Said the man in front of him, and Harry lowever his wand seeing the pain in his eyes.

Remus walked over to Harry, looking him up and down for injuries. He looked at Harry's hand briefly for a second, concern etched on his face before letting it drop and noding his head towards the dor, as if motioning for Harry to come back to the meeting room. Harry took a few steps before Remus' spoke again, freezing him in place.

"You killed Sirius. He was the only friend I had left, and you took him away from me. I'm not Harry, I have nothing left to live for - I on't care if I'm scum."

Harry looked around, shocked at Remus' words, just in time to see the man raise his wand. With a whispered "Avada Kedavra" a flash of green erupted from his wand and the Death Eater on the floor was dead. Harry watched Remus' shoulders sag, and then shake as a sob racked his body. Walking over to him he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the older man to look up at him.

He looked broken. His eyes were almost as empty as Sirius' had been after Azkaban, though the tears running freely from them made them shine mre. It was only then Harry noticed that he was crying himself. Offering Remus his left, unbloodied hand he smiled at the old werewolf.

"You've still got me."

The words were almost whispered, but the effect they had on Remus' face was almost instantaneous. He smiled, perhaps not as brightly as he would have in the past, but more than Harry had seen him since his return to Grimmauld Place. Clasping Harry's hand in his own, and using his other to wipe away his tears, Remus nodded gratefully to Harry and together they walked back to the meeting room.

Half an hours later some semblance of order had been returned to the room, and Harry noticed for the first time that Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks had appeared, along with several other people he did not know. There were many people injured, including Ron who had a slash running the length of his left arm. When Harry asked how he was he laughed it off though, commenting that it would make a great scar.

Madame Pomfrey was rushing around the room, assisted by Mrs Weasley, and together they were patching up the injuries they could whilst sending those too serious to either Hogwarts or St Mungo's. Harry had a potion thrust into his hand by one of the women - which one he didn't know - and when he drank it he felt himself perk up a little. Before long Madame Pomfrey had dealt with almost everyone and came over to inspect Harry's hand.

"Mr Potter! I thought I told you those bandages were to remain on for the next week. You've caused more damage now, and you'll be lucky if it doesn't scar. Here, take this and wait for me to come back, this needs to be fixed up as soon as possible and it can't be done here." She almost screamed, thrusting a portkey into Harry's undamaged hand. Harry barely had the time to grab his wand before the portkey activated and, with a tug from behind his navel, he was gone from Grimmauld Place.

Harry landed, rather ineloquently, on the floor of the Hogwarts hospital wing. The room was bustling with activity and every bed seemed to be taken, so Harry simply found a chair and sat down, making sure not to touch anything with his right hand. Minutes later he heard his name being shouted, and looked up to see Ginny running towards him.

"Harry, you're ok? Is everyone else alright? What happened, I got so worried when nobody else came through the Floo?" she asked, her face quite pale from her obvious panic.

Harry told her what had happened after she had left and how everone was. He didn't tell her about Remus killing Bellatrix, he didn't think Remus would appreciate it. In turn Ginny told him that when nobody else came through the Floo she had contacted Tonks and she and Mad-Eye had taken reinforcements to Grimmauld Place.

After a while they fell silent until Harry heard his name being shouted again, this time by Madame Pomfrey. She reapplied her special bandages, this time covering them again with normal bandages and spelling them so that only she could remove them. With a comment about "difficult patients" she dismissed Harry, and along with Ginny they went to Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny said they would be staying for the night according to Professor McGonagall.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room Harry suddenly felt the sense of homliness that he always associated with Hogwarts. He threw himself gently onto one of the red couches, appreciative of the warm fire burning in the fireplace. Ginny took a seat across from him, handing him his still shrunken belongings, which he quickly returned to their original size with a wave of his wand, doing the same with Ginny's, explining to her as he did that with Sirius dead he was legally classified as an adult in the Wizarding World. Ginny was shocked at first, but agreed that it would be useful to be able to perform magic outside of school.

Looking in his trunk Harry reached for the book Hermione had given him for his birthday. Opening it to the first few pages Harry skimmed through the index until he found a spell he thought might be useful.

_"The Fireguard Shield. The Fireguard Shield is a shielding spell that will surround the caster with a protective dome that will block any type of fire, magical or otherwise. The Fireguard Shield, when cast correctly, will appear as a blue, softly glowing dome around the caster. The size of the dome is determined by the power put into it by that caster, and since it is a caster-held spell (meaning it takes a constant energy and concentration input from the caster) unless the caster is extremely powerful, the bigger the dome the less time it can be maintained for. The incantation for a Fireguard Ward is "Ignisarcere" (Pronounciation: Ig-Nisar-C-ere) - composed of the latin word for "fire" (ignis) and the latin word meaning "to ward off" (arcere), the two words must be spoken as a singular to achieve the spells effects. It has been debated that this spell could be considered a Ward rather than a Shield, however though it uses the latin for "to ward off" in the incantation, it does not fit the three requirements of a ward: It is not wide-spaced. It is not permenant/semi-permenant. It is a caster-held spell. The images below show the correct wand movements to successfully cast the spell._

Below the paragraph on the spell were several pictures detailing the casting of the spell. There were two pictures for the wand movement - each from a different angle - and being that it was a wizarding book each picture was moving. The wand movement was simple and Harry removed his wand and, after a few tries, felt confident that he had gotten it right.

Walking over close to the fireplace Harry raised his wand, attempting the spell. It took three tries for him to produce anything from the end of his wand, and on the first time he managed to produce a dome it was shaking like jelly and barely covering himself. Ginny looked up from her own book to watch Harry. She skimmed over the page in the book he had been reading before looking at his latest attempt - a still shaking dome of silvery light that stretched out about a foot from Harry in each direction.

"You could try putting more power behind it. And move away from the fire - it's better to learn a spell without anything fighting against it the first time rather than making it more difficult the first few times." She said, looking down at the book again as Harry moved away from the fireplace and into the middle of the room.

Waving his wand once and then pointing it into the air, Harry put more power and concentration into the casting as he shouted the incantation. The results were better than the previous attempts at least - the dome no longer seemed to shake, looking more solid and blue in colour than it had before. The size was roughly the same as his last attepmt - a foot from Harry in each direction - and Harry realised that as he moved the dome moved with him. Walking carefully over to the fireplace, his concentration wavered as the fire first touched the dome but he was happy to see the fire shift up the sides of it rather than pass through it.

"See, much better." Said Ginny, causing Harry to loose his concentration and let the dome fall. Ginny laughed and Harry scowled at her as he sat down again, putting his book back into his trunk. Ginny only laughed harder, and was still laughing when Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole. As soon as Ginny noticed them she leapt up and hurried over to make sure they were alright, Harry coming up behind her.

"We're fine," said Hermione "Though if Ron asks if you want to see his scar just say no, it's a lot simpler that way."

Ron glared at her and promptly pulled up his sleeve at Ginny's inquisitive look, revealing an angry scar running from just above his elbow to his wrist. Ginny let out a cry and Ron laughed, causing her to slap him.

"If you would settle down, there is something important I wish to discuss with you. Mr Weasley please, pull your sleeve down now." Said Professor McGonagall impatiently. Harry, assuming she had come simply to give Ron and Hermione the password and check that he and Ginny had gotten there safely, sat down quickly.

"Now, Miss Weasley this does not involve you so you have no need to worry. I have here three letters, one each for Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. They contain your OWL results."

Harry heard Hermione whimper softly beside him, and noticed Ron had gone several shades paler. Harry wasn't as worried as they probably were - he had been thinking hard about his OWL results since the beginning of the summer holidays - he only needed to pass four subjects and the rest he didn't care about.

As McGonagall passed them their envelopes, she looked surprised when Harry ripped into his immediatly, scanning down the list quickly.

**_Harry James Potter  
Gryffindor House  
OWL Results_**

_**Astronomy: Professor E Sinistra**  
Practical: Acceptable  
Theory: Dreadful  
Overall: Poor - No OWL's Awarded_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: Professor R Hagrid**  
Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
Theory: Exceeds Expectations  
Overall: Exceeds Expectations - One OWL Awarded ****_

_**Charms: Professor F Flitwick**  
Practical: Outstanding  
Theory: Exceeds Expectations  
Overall: Outstanding - Two OWL's Awarded_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: Professor D Umbridge**  
Practical: Outstanding  
Theory: Outstanding  
Overall: Outstanding - Two OWL's Awarded_

_**Divination: Professor Firenze**  
Practical: Dreadful  
Theory: Poor  
Overall: Poor - No OWL's Awarded_

_**Herbology: Professor P Sprout**  
Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
Theory: Acceptable  
Overall: Exceeds Expectations - One OWL Awarded_

_**History of Magic: Professor A Binns**  
Practical: Non Applicable  
Theory: Troll  
Overall: Troll - No OWL's Awarded_

_**Potions: Professor S Snape**  
Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
Theory: Outstanding  
Overall: Outstanding - Two OWL's Awarded_

_**Transfiguration: Professor M McGonagall**  
Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
Theory: Outstanding  
Overall: Outstanding - Two OWL's Awarded_

_**Average Scores**  
Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
Theory: Exceeds Expectations  
Total Award: Ten OWL's Awarded_

_Congratulations on your OWL Results Mr Potter. You will notice that you recieved the highest mark in the school for Defence Against the Dark Arts, with a score of 103. This is an incredible achievement, and we applaud your success. From the results you recieved in your OWLS you are able to take part in the following NEWT classes in your next year at Hogwarts: _

_Care of Magical Creatures  
Charms  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Herbology  
Potions  
Transfiguration_

_It is compulsary to take at least four subjects in your next year. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress. _

Harry sighed in relief when he realised he had made it into Snape's NEWT Potions class, though he was sure Snape's reaction would be much different. Harry had already decided which courses to take in his next year, and asked Professor McGonagall how to select them.

"It's Simple Mr Potter. Take your wand and tap the courses you have selected three times each. I have your suply lists here, they are charmed to adjust automatically to your course selections.

Harry nodded, and removed his wand. He tapped Potions first, with a slight smirk to himself, and watched as the word disappeared from the page. He did the same for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts before putting his letter down and looking towards his friends.

Ron was looking at his results in what appeared to be shock and, much as he tried, Harry couldn't get his attention at all. Hermione on the other hand, was looking at her envelope in fear, having not been able to open it yet. She looked at Harry and he smiled at her, causing her to smile a bit before looking back towards the envelope. A few more minutes passed before she could finally bring herself to open it. McGonagall, realising Harry was finished, handed him his supply list with a nod. Harry would say she looked almost proud, and he smiled inwardly at her approval before opening his new letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Harry James Potter  
Gryffindor House_**

_Dear Mr Potter, You have now chosen the classes you will attend in your final two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress. _

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SUPPLY LIST  
Harry James Potter  
Gryffindor House  
Separated by Subject.**_

_**NEWT Charms**_

_Books  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells NEWT Series I-IV by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells NEWT Series V-IX by Miranda Goshawk  
In Depth Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_**NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

_Books  
Advanced Techniques in Duelling by The Dark Arts Defence League  
The Dark Arts: An Anthology by Miranda Goshawk  
Black, White and Grey: What Goes Where? by Miranda Goshawk  
Weapons over Wands by  
Defensive Styles: Muggles vs Magic by  
Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts by The Dark Arts Defence League_

_Equipement  
3 sets plain fighting robes (black)  
1 plain belt (belt)  
1 wand holster_

_**NEWT Potions**_

_Books  
Moste Potente Potions by S.V Tervanios  
The Art that is Alchemy by Nicholas Flamel _

_Equipement  
1 Cauldron (brass, standard size 3)  
2 sets glass or crystal phials  
1 advanced potion-making kit  
1 pair dragonhide gloves_

_**NEWT Transfiguration**_

_Books  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Self Transfiguration: Studies of Spells and Animagus Transformations by Amelia Rosenwrath  
NEWT Teansfiguration, Books I-III  
NEWT Transfiguration, Books IV-VI_

Harry had only just finished reading his list when Hermion screamed excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat. Harry looked over at her, laughing at the look of joy on her face.

"Harry! Ron! I got Eighteen OWL's!" she shouted, waving her results around too fast for anyone to actually see. She quickly selected her courses, and as far as Harry could tell she was taking a lot more than he was. Hermione almost knocked over a table when Professor McGonagall, who was smiling slightly at her pupils' actions, handed her her supply list.

"How about you make, you've been looking at your results for about half an hour now, are you going to tell us what you got?" Harry asked Ron, who finally looked away from his results before handing them to Harry. Harry quickly looked down the list, skipping the breakdown in search of the total number of OWL's.

"Good job Ron, nine OWL's is great. What subjects are you taking?"

Ron seemed to come out of his stupor to look at the list of subjects, finally deciding to take Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology.

"No more Snape for me ever again." said Ron, kissing his letter and causing everyone in the room - excuding McGonagall, who simply smiled - to laugh.

"The Headmaster has asked me to inform you that you will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning, I suggest you get to bed now." Said McGonagall turning towards the portrait hole. Just before she stepped through she turned around to look at the trio. "Congratulations on your results, you make your old Head of House proud."

After McGonagall left the trio, joined by Ginny, settled down around the fire to talk, play chess and have fun. Even after the battle they had been in only a few short hours before, for the night they managed to forget it all.

  
**A/N:** Chapter 6 Revised. Poor Remus ;; 


	8. Chapter 7: Of Life, Death and Those Left

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note**: CHAPTERS 1-6 HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU READ THEM AGAIN BEFORE THIS CHAPTER OR YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND IT.

**Chapter 7: Of Life, Death and Those Left Behind**

Harry was the first one to wake the next morning, surprised to find himself on a couch in the common room. Hermione and Ginny were in the couch opposite with Ron lying on the floor beneath them. All three were still asleep and Harry quickly wrote a note saying he was going for breakfast and that he would either meet them in the Great Hall or, if they weren't awake by the time he had finished, back in the Common Room. 

He was about to sit the note on the table when he noticed his glasses sitting there. He looked at them, confused because he was suddenly able to see without them. Remembering that Hermione had charmed them to adjust to his eyesight, so he wouldn't need to get the prescription changed again, Harry assumed that when his Sharingan had become unsealed his eyes had repaired themselves. Picking them up, Harry looked at the lenses, which had adjusted themselves to normal glass. 

Not having to wear his glasses would be an improvement when fighting - he would no longer have to worry about them falling off or smashing - and he was glad to be rid of the weakness. Then again, he also reminded himself that he should ask either Sasuke or Professor Dumbledore before assuming that the Sharingan had healed them - knowing the way his life was, there was probably some much more complicated and inexplicable reason for their miraculous recovery - and he quickly returned his glasses to their rightful place. 

Ten minutes later Harry left the dormitory, clothed in a simple black turtleneck, jeans and a pair of black robes. Being allowed to use magic outside of school, he quickly resized a pair of Dudley's old clothes, reminding himself to get some new clothes in Diagon Alley later that day. 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still asleep, and Harry quickly walked past them, out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. He didn't know how many people would be there - not knowing where most of the Order had gone after the attack on Grimmauld Place. He was pleased when he entered to find only a few people sitting at the head table, including Remus. The man looked older and more drawn than Harry had ever seen, most likely because of his own actions the day before regarding Bellatrix. When Dumbledore motioned for Harry to join them at the head table he instantly sat beside the old werewolf and tried to engage him in conversation. 

"Morning Professor Lupin. How are you feeling?" he asked, noticing several people look towards the pair as he did - apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed the state he was in. Remus just nodded mutely to Harry before returning his gaze to his breakfast, which lay untouched. 

Harry ate his breakfast swiftly, trying several times to evoke conversation with Remus before giving up completely. He decided to talk to the man alone rather than surrounded by the small crown of Order members that had entered into the hall for breakfast. 

Harry was almost finished when Remus quickly left the table, his still untouched plate magically clearing itself as he left. Forgetting his own breakfast Harry wrapped a few pieces of toast in a hankerchief and ran after him, drawing stares at his retreating back from most of the people at the table. 

It took Harry twenty minutes trying to find him - remembering that he could summon the Marauders Map from his trunk after the first fifeteen - and he was surprised to note that the man was atop one of the towers Harry had never visited before. He turned towards the tower, quickly finding his way through the labyrinthine corridors of Hogwarts with the aid of the map. It was located almost on the opposite side of the school from where any of Harry's classes were held, and for the first time, after noticing several rooms, statues and paintings he had never come across before, Harry truly understtod how little he knew about the old castle. When he finally came upon the entrance to the tower, Harry was unsurprised to find it had been magically locked. 

The locking spells were easily lifted, and Harry could tell by their lack of strength that Remus hadn't put much strength into them. He had to climb five sets of steps before finally reaching the entrance to the roof, which were also locked with half-hearted locking charms. 

Remus was sitting on the roof, his face tear-streaked and his hair blowing messily in the wind. He barely acknowleged Harry as he sat down beside him. 

Harry could easily see why Remus had chosen to come to this tower. Not only was it away from the rest of the castle, and unlikely for anyone to find him there, the view from the top was the most amazing Harry had seen from any other place in Hogwarts. The tower was located at the back of the castle, and higher than most other parts of it, allowing anyone standing on the roof a clear view of Hogwarts in its entirity, as well as Hogsmead and the Forbidden Forest. 

"The Marauders were formed here, you know." said Remus, startling Harry from his admiring of the view. The man's eyes were misted over, and he was looking off into nothing. He sounded and looked more broken and unwell than Harry had ever seen him, including during the full moon. "Your father proposed to your mother here too. Sirius, Peter and I followed them up here with your father's cloak and charmed the door to turn them pink as they left. Lily was furious." 

Harry smiled a little, happy to learn something new about his parents, but becoming more worried when he noticed Remus wasn't smiling with him. It was then he noticed Remus' left hand, stroking the floor of the tower as though it were precious to him. Straining his neck Harry managed to make out what was magically enscribed onto the brick his fingers were running over. 

A small circle, surrounded by the words "The Marauders - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs - Friends Forever." Harry felt his eyes tear up as he read it, and looked up to see Remus staring at him. Noticing what he was looking at, Remus took his hand away from the small brick. 

"It was Sirius' idea. This was where they confronted me when they found out I was a werewolf - I always came here to think you see - and when I realised they weren't going to shun me we formed the Marauders. We edited it to include our names when they learned their animagus forms. I was so happy that night" he said, once again looking off into the distance with his tear-filled eyes. 

"Remus you can't go on beating yourself up like this. You fell guilty about killing her, but look at everything that she did. She was a monster, she deserved everything that she got." said Harry, handing Remus the toast he had brought with him as he did. 

"That's no excuse, I..." 

He didn't get a chance to reply as Harry calmly rose to his feet. 

"What will you tell me Remus, when I kill Voldemort and feel the way you do right now? I know Voldemort has to die, just like I knew Bellatrix had to, but that won't make me feel any better when I finally have to do it. So what will you tell me then?" he said, nodding and leaving the room before Remus could reply. As he walked out, he quickly removed his wand and flicked it towards the door before making his way back towards the common room. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Harry as he walked through the portrait hole. Ron and Ginny were absorbed in a game of chess and Hermione was sitting on the couch above them, reading a book that Harry didn't recognise. All three looked up when he spoke. 

"Morning Harry. We were just about to go for breakfast, but we thought we'd wait on you to get back, we didn't know if you'd be in the Great Hall or not. Did Dumbledore tell you if everyone was alright, I didn't get a chance to ask last night?" asked Hermione, putting a piece of parchment in her book and sitting it down as she got up. Ginny and Ron followed her over towards Harry. 

"I didn't get a chance to ask, I was too worried about Remus." Harry said, explaining to them everything that had happened last night and at breakfast that morning. They were shocked that Remus had actually killed someone, but they all agreed that it needed to be done. 

"You definitely left him with a lot to think about Harry, but what you said was sensible. I hope he's alright though, I saw him last night after the fight and he didn't look at all well, but I didn't know what had happened." said Hermione as they reached the Great Hall. 

By now the hall had mostly emptied, and only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks were left. Harry and his friends sat down at the Gryffindor table so as not to disturb whatever conversation they were having. Dumbledore looked at Harry long enough to silently ask if everything had gne alright with Remus, to which Harry nodded. Since he had already eaten he made idle conversation with his friends before, half an hour later, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, revealing a much happier looking Remus Lupin. 

Harry guessed it was not this that drew all eyes in the room to him though, but rather the fact that he was bright pink from head to toe. Putting on his most innocent expression, Harry had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. 

"Good choice of colour Remus, it's very you." he shouted, laughing to himself as he watched the man walk calmly towards him. 

"Don't get cocky Harry, you might have gotten one over on me this time, but you know I will have to get you back for it. I still don't know how you managed to do it without me noticing though." he said, smiling a brilliant smile at Harry. Whether it was Harry's talk or his prank that had cheered the man up Harry didn;t know, and found he didn't much care as long as Remus was happy. 

"Well you weren't exactly in a state to be noticing much of anything, but it was screaming to be done and I thought it might cheer you up. Guess it worked. Still, I doubt you'll be able to get me back, after all your advanced age might hinder your attempts." Harry replied playfully, taking a drink of pumpkin juice as he tried not to laugh. 

"We'll just see about that Bambi." Remus shot as he turned away, causing Harry to almost choke on his drink and Hermione to laugh quite loudly. Ginny and Ron looked between their two friends and the retreating back of Remus in confusion, finally shrugging it away as a muggle thing. 

"So, is that your new pranking name? You better hope that, if you have an animagus form, it's not a stag." said Hermione, earning a mock glare from Harry, which was quickly transferred back to Remus. 

Harry gathered his supply list and the small list he had written of things he needed to buy as he rushed around to get ready for his trip to Diagon Alley. Ron had been rushing around for the past fifteen minutes searching for his own supply list, whilst Hermione - who had gotten everything ready half an hour beforehand - sat on the end of his bed chastizing him for having lost it already. Finally, deciding to put Ron out of his misery, Harry summoned the list and handed it to his flustered friend. 

Grabbing the small sack he used for his money - which over the years had become rather tattered - Harry left the room and climbed the stairs down to the common room. Ginny was sitting in one of the couches reading over her supply list and waiting for the trio, and she smiled at Harry when he entered. They chatted idley for a few minutes before Ron and Hermione came downstairs to join them, Ron still looking rather flustered. Together they left the common room and headed towards the Entrance Hall. 

Waiting for them in the Entrance Hall were Remus, Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley. They were so caught up in their discussion that they did not notice the four students until they were standing beside them. 

"Ah, Everyone here?" asked the headmaster, drawing a muggle newspaper from his bright purple robes. "Good, good. Now you will be escorted to Diagon Alley by Remus and Tonks." Dumbledore said, motioning to the Mrs Weasley shaped Tonks, who grinned and winked at them. Harry almost laughed at her actions, so different than any the real Mrs Weasley would have performed. "Now, this newspaper is a portkey that will take you to a room that I have booked in the Leaky Cauldron for the sole purpose of your apparition point, rather than using the public one. If you would all hold on I shall activate it and you can be on your way. 

Harry placed his hand on the newspaper, remembering exactly how much he hated portkeys. Sooner than he would have liked he felt the sickening pull behind his navel as the magical object dragged him away from Hogwarts, just as quickly depositing him in a head on the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Noticing he was the only one to have fallen upon landing, Harry flushed red and quickly jumped to his feet. 

after one last check to make sure they had everything, the group slowly made their way downstairs, Tonks tripping over a small table at the top of the stairs and landing at the bottom in the worst impression of Molly Weasley that Harry had ever seen. 

"Right, Gringotts first?" Tonks asked, looking at Harry and his friends. They all nodded, and Remus quickly removed his wand and opened up the gateway to Diagon Alley. 

It had been two years since he had last set foot in the alley, and Harry took a moment to drink the sight of it in. He had missed the yearly trip to Diagon Alley - having Ice-Cream at FloreanFortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, checking the latest Quidditch equipment in Quality Quidditch Supplies and surveying the strange people who shoped in the alley had been favourite pastimes of Harry's in his third year when he had spent several weeks there before coming to Hogwarts, and being away for so long had almost made him forget how amazing it was. 

Gringotts was as it had been the last time he had lain eyes upon it, the white marble building almost painful to look at by the light of the sun. The goblin on the steps bowed them through the door into the bustling hall, where Remus immediatly dragged Harry off to one side, telling the rest of the group that they would meet up with him at some point in Diagon Alley. 

We have to inform the goblins you're here Harry. I assume you recieved the letter about Sirius' will? It still has to be read, and this is the only chance we'll have to deal with it." explain Remus, walking with Harry to a goblin at a free desk. After a moments consultation with Remus the goblin disappeared, returning several minutes later with another in tow. 

"Mr. Gringott will see you now. Tortuth shall show you the way." said the goblin, motioning to his colleauge beside him. Tortuth walked around the counter to stand before Harry and Remus. 

"If you would follow me sirs." he said, walking through the crowded hall towards the door at the back of the room. They climbed up three flights of stairs and walked through several halls before coming to a stop before the most esquisite doors Harry had ever seen. They were giant, made of rich, polished wood and inset with the largest jewels Harry had ever seen. The doors were a certain sign of the wealth of the goblins, and Harry shivered in anticipation of whatever lay behind them. Placing his hand upon the ruby handle, Tortuth pushed the door open, motioning for the two wizards to enter. 

If Harry had felt the doors were astounding, then they fell short at the magnificence of the room. Everywhere Harry looked some expensive item caught his eyes, and he was suddenly very glad that Tonks was not accompanying them. 

"Mr Lupin, Mr Potter please do sit down" said a voice suddenly, shocking Harry from his inspection of the room. The goblin in front of him was dressed regally, clutching a golden cane and staring at them from behind the only desk in the room. Upon it were several files and a small orb on a stand that held swirling silver smoke. Following behind Remus, Harry quickly sat himself down on one of the chairs facing the elderly goblin. 

"I am Gortian Gringott, great grandson of Sir Gringott, founder of this bank. As you have probably guessed I am not usually charged with the duty of will-reading, however there are several events that shall occur today that have not taken place in hundreds of years, and I wished to be the one to oversee them." explained Gortian quickly, opening one of the many folders in front of him and handing a sheet each to Harry and Lupin. 

"As you will see, Sirius' Black's will was well kept, and rather complicated. Rather than keep it on paper he used a Voluntas Orb to record his final wishes. With your permission I will activate this now." explained the goblin, bringing the shining silver orb to the center of the table. When both Harry and Remus nodded, Gortian touched his finger to the orb, drawing it back as the glass seemed to dissolve, letting the silver smoke run free. Harry had to fight back a sob as the smoke assumed the transparent, silver form of his late godfather. 

"If anyone is hearing this, then I guess I'm dead. I can only hope, morbid as it is, that Remus and Harry are listening now, because that will at least mean they are still alive. Either that or Remus has finally disowned me like he always threatens." spoke the ghostly Sirius, his attempt at humour not completely lost on the grieving pair. "Anyway, as you'll be told I've written each of you a letter and requested you be the only two present at the reading, so I guess I should get on with it. Two wills have been left by me, the second to take care of a few minor things to be taken care of, but everything concerning you will be in here. To Harry, knowing that he has everything he could already want in terms of money, I leave the deed to Grimmauld Place as well as everything within the house for reasons made clear in my letter, as well as the seven chests located in my vault and the key to Vault Eight Hundred and Twenty Four. These will make sense to him when he explores them, and I hope he can find answers there that he never got the chance to know. I also want you to know that, no matter what happens or what already has, I will always look upon you as the son I never had. Your parents would have been so proud of you, and I know that I was proud to have been known by you. There's more in my letter kiddo, but whatever happens just remember how loved you really are." 

Unable to contain himself any longer Harry cried, resting his head in his hands and feeling the hot tears pool in his palms. It felt like only yesterday he had watched Sirius fall and, though he knew he wasn't completely over it, he felt he had been doing better coping with the loss recently. Hearing Sirius speak again, watching his shadowy form rest on the table in front of him - it was almost too much for Harry to handle. 

Finally, to my last true friend Remus Lupin." continued the ghostly voice of Sirius, taking a slight sigh as the words left his mouth. "I leave you two things. Firstly, and probably most importantly in terms of the Wizarding World, as last remaining heir of the Black family and claiming the title of Dominus Black, I liquidate the Black family name so that from this day forth it be stricken from record as an existing line. All assets and finances of the family, unless otherwise stipulated, are transferred to the Lupin name, with title of Dominus Lupin granted to Remus. You'll find the ring in my personal vault, and it should change itself accordingly once my line has been liquidized. Secondly, on a much more personal note, you'll find a chest in my vault with your name on it. There are some things in there I've been meaning to give you for a while but obviously never got around to doing. My letter will explain more about that, but I ask that you share it with Harry, as I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Lastly, to both Harry and Remus, I leave you my most precious and cherished things in the world. You both mean so much to me, and I'm trusting you to look out for each other now that I'm not there. With all that out of the way I'll ask that you each be given your respective letters and I'll say goodbye. I don't know if I managed to do so before I died, so I want to tell you both that you made my life worth living again after Azkaban, and that I love you both. And I'll tell Prongs and Lily you say hi, because I know you'd both curse me if I didn't." 

With a final cheery wave, the smoke evaporated into thin air. Remus was sobbing, and his face was tear-streaked. He looked to Harry and gave him a small, watery smile and grasped his hand between the chairs. Harry was glad for the contact, and quickly wiped his own eyes with his free had before turning back to Gortian. The goblin was once again in his folder, and extracted two envelopes which he handed to Harry and Remus before pulling several more pieces of parchment towards him. 

"The liquidation of the Black family and transference of all assets to the Lupin line are detailed here. Your line, Mr Lupin, has become one of the richest and most valued in the wizarding world. If you would sign where marked, the tranferance shall be complete." explained the goblin, slipping several contracts and a quill toward the shocked werewolf. Taking the quill in shaking hands he quickly signed each contract appropriatly and handed them back to Gortian. After looking over them Gortain retrieved several vault keys from his drawer and handed them to Remus. 

"Vaults 711, 514 and 823 now belong to you Mr Lupin, whilst Vault 824 belongs to you Mr Potter." said Gortian, handing Harry the appropriate key, which he immediatly pocketed. "Now, if you would both sign these appropriatly then I believe everything should be in order and then we are finished with the reading of Mr Black's will." 

Harry was at a loss as to what the several pieces of paper thrust in front of him were, but he signed each of them in the places Gortian had marked for him before putting his quill down and handing them back to the goblin, Remus handing his wn over several moments later. 

"Good, everything seems to be in order. Now, as to the inheritance of Mr Potter through his parents. Being an orphan and with no legal guardian you have been granted the rights of a full adult wizard. As such you have come into your family inheritance. The Trust Vault your parents set aside for your schooling remains almost untouched even considering your withdrawls over the last five years - apparently they had expected you to spend much more. In addition to full control over your Trust Vault you now have full control over the Potter line and are legally entitled to the title of Dominus Potter. I had the family ring brought here before the meeting, and can present it to you now." he explained, drawing from his drawer a small, black box that he quickly passed to Harry. 

Inside the box was a ring. It was silver in colour, though Harry was sure that it shone too brightly to be regular silver, and etched upon it was the shape of a lion and inset with a single ruby upon he creature's forehead. Taking the ring from the box Harry slipped it onto his finger, feeling it constrict to perfect size, before closing the box and returning it to the goblin. 

"Now, I have here keys to your vaults. The Potter line has five vaults, four of which contain only money to the total of 527,302,478 Galleons, 12,610 unconverted Sickles and 323 unconverted Knuts. The fifth vault contains the majority of the Potter assets and legal documents. The sixth vault belonged to your mother I believe, and was added to the Potter list upon her marriage. It contains mostly items of worth as well as a small amount of money. The original Potter vaults are numbers 439 through 444, and the sixth vault is number 799. These are the keys to each vault and they can be visited at your leisure." he quickly handed Harry a small ring of keys. "Also, here is a list of all assets that can be found in your vaults. If you would like anything removed from them then we can easily do it for you and have it delivered to you, saving you the trouble of bringing large objects through the tunnels. Once you sign these we can finalize our business and you will be free to leave." he conutinued, passing several more papers to Harry, who quickly signed them 

"Congratulations Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, it was a pleasure doing business with you both. I thank you both for being so cooperative in your dealings and wish you luck in the future. Now, I must be returning to work, I am extremely busy. Tortuth should be waiting outside to accompany back to the bank, from where you can visit your vaults. Good day to you both." said Gortain cheerfully, standing and walking the two to the door. Saying goodbye Harry quickly followed Tortuth through the maze of corridors and back towards the hall of the bank. He had many questions in his head, but he noticed Lupin's white face and felt he was in no condition to be explaining anything about anything. 

Tortuth, once leading them into the hall, immediatly got them a cart and took them firstly to Hary's trust vault. Realising he had a lot more money than in this one vault Harry quickly grabbed a lot more Galleons than he usually did, and stuffed them into his small pouch. The pouch was magically enhanced for space, but Harry doubted it would last much longer and made a note to purchase a new one in Diagon Alley. 

  
**A/N:** Chapter 7 FINALLY. This Chapter has not been beta-read so it is most likely riddled with mistakes - now you shall see how sucky I type without En to check it over for me I'm really sorry for the long time without updating, but I'm back in the swing of the fic now after the complete revision of all the previous chapters so hopefully I'll be able to get regular updateing going again. I hope you enjoy the latest chaoter, and all the revised chapters before it. 

**Review Replies**

  
**Miss Ribbit:** There will be romance, it just won't be what the story in focused on - I'm not really sure how to put it, but let's just say there will be no big chapters of fluff, though there may be the occasional fluffy-moment within a chapter. Thanks again for your e-mails you really got me into the mood of writing this again, and without them it probably would have sat for another few months. 

**Queen of Vegetasei:**Wow, long review Long reviews make me happy. You're the first person to review on the updates I've made to chapters 1-6, and I don't know if you'd read them before or not, but I'm certainly happy that I got positive feedback from them. I did try having a breakdown for each OWL as you suggested, ad for the most part it worked, but there were just some subjects I couldn't break down into segments and at the time it was written my creativity was beginning to drain so I just had to give up. I'm glad it's good though. In truth I don't think Harry will make it into NEWT Potions in the canon, but this is fanfiction and I need him in that potions class so woohoo for the good score - it's the only score on my OWL results I think is completely non-canon. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is actually quite complicated - you'll learn more when Naruto shows up. I'm glad you like my Sasuke characterization though, at first I had him completely wrong, he was one of my biggest revisions. He was acting too niceynice, it was very non-Sasuke. The fact that you loved the Remus/Bellatrix/Harry scene turns me to goo - it's my favourite scene I've written so far. As for your closing line, you never know what's lurking in Sasuke's velvet-lined drawers Thanks so much for your review! 

**Nora D:**I'm glad you like it. And your assumption on Sasuke taking Naruto's last name is right, he is basically hiding his identity. Naruto was his best friend in Konoha so it was the first name that came to his head basically. Thoguh Naruto is far from dead, he will be showing up though I'm not sure exactly how many chapters before it happens. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8: A Day of Shopping

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists.

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Chapter 8: A Day of Shopping**

Returning to the cart, his pouch jingling merrily with gold, Harry watched as Remus looked through a few of the papers in his lap. 

"Sirius' personal vaults were numbers 823 and 824, so I think we should visit there next. I still need to pick up some money for myself, and as we each have one vault and they are adjoining we'll be able to pick up the items Sirius left there for us." Said Remus after a few moments, and when Harry nodded Tortuth once again sent the cart into motion, climbing upwards towards the two vaults. 

Travelling upwards through the Gringott's rail system was slightly slower that the downward journey, but Harry enjoyed it nonetheless. It was almost like flying, though without the amazing feeling of control; if Harry closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was on his broomstick high above the ground. 

"Vaults 823 and 824." Said Tortuth as the cart came to a stop. Harry and Remus exited and Tortuth, after taking their keys, quickly unlocked both doors. Nodding to each other Harry and Remus separated, each going into his own vault. 

Vault 824 held very few items, and no money at all. A small book - a smaller version of the one he'd been given by Gortian - detailed all items within the vault. Harry was quick in locating the seven chests that Sirius' will had spoken of, and with a little trouble due to the bandages still covering his hands, he shrunk them and placed them in his pocket without opening them. He would examine them in more detail later when he had free time on his hands. 

Searching through the rest of the vault Harry discovered a small bookshelf with several interesting looking books. Most were Transfiguration books, though there were few dedicated to Duelling and Curses. Harry shrunk several of them, including "Animagus Transformations and other Self-Transfigurations", "The Dark Arts: What They Are and How to Defend Against Them" and "1001 Non-Violent Curses and Hexes". Harry laughed when he noticed a scribbled note in Sirius' handwriting - "Brilliant for Pranks" - written under the title of the last book, and he quickly placed the shrunken books into his other robe pocket. 

Two more items caught Harry's eye as he made his way through the Vault, but he wasn't sure if they could be shrunk without damaging them or, knowing his luck, causing them to explode. 

One of the items was a dagger. It was simple, yet the simplicity only added to the beauty of the design. The handle was basic silver with a swirling pattern engraved into it, and a single black stone inlaid into the pommel. On the hilt, below the blade, were another three black stones that formed a triangle. Slipping the dagger from the leather sheath Harry read the word "Sirius" inscribed across the bottom of the blade. 

The fact that he had no idea how to use the dagger never even crossed his mind as he quickly hooked the sheath onto the belt that was holding up Dudley's old trousers (although he had resized them slightly they still were not a perfect fit - apparently not even a shrinking spell could decrease the waist of Dudley) but moved the sheath so that it was discreetly covered by his robes. 

The second item was a pensieve. Compared to Dumbledore's version Sirius' pensieve was a work of art; the basin was crafted of smooth, black stone and with runes inscribed in a silver-like colour that was constantly moving as though written in water. Around the basin were four diamonds set into the stone itself, and they glittered in the torchlight. The basin itself, unlike Dumbledore's, was on a silver stand with four legs. It was Harry's guess that Sirius had received this when he was still a part of the Black family, the item screamed "Expensive" - Harry imagined that the detail was simply to prove it was so. 

The most curious thing Harry noted about the Pensieve was the fact that it was empty. He would have thought that, even if it were left in the vault, Sirius would have used it at one time or another. Then again, if Harry's suspicions about it being from Sirius' family were true then perhaps Sirius hadn't wanted to use it. Picking up the basin carefully Harry decided to ask Remus about it. 

When Harry left his vault he noticed Remus was still not back at the cart, and so carefully placing the pensieve on the seat next to him, Harry picked up the black book that detailed the contents of his vaults and began to read through it. Each vault had three different sections; "Money", "Items" and "Documents", and the "Items" category had several sub-categories (such as furniture). 

Skipping past the money, Harry's eyes fell on the list of items in each vault. Only vaults 439 and 440 and his mother's vault, number 799, contained items and documents. The rest of his vaults (with the exception of Sirius' old vault, which he didn't look at having already explored it) contained only money. 

Several items caught his eye listed from his mother's vault, and he remembered that he could have the goblin's deliver them rather than having to travel back down to the vault itself. Closing the book, Harry sat lost in thought for several minutes before Remus returned. 

He was carrying a small box and Harry noticed a ring shining on his finger. 

"You found your family ring then?" Harry asked smiling, noticing that Remus had a slightly shocked look on his face. Harry almost laughed, but Sirius had dropped a lot of surprises on the werewolf today, so Harry thought it was fair for him to be a little shocked. 

As Harry shifted the pensieve to make room for Remus, the man quickly shrunk the pensieve for Harry and sat down, putting the box in his lap before showing Harry the ring. It was constructed of the same metal as the Potter ring, confirming to Harry that it was indeed not silver; Remus wouldn't have been wearing it otherwise. Into the ring was set a circular stone with a slightly bluish tint. The stone gave off a whitish blue light, and Harry looked towards Remus puzzled. 

"What kind of stone is it?" 

Remus managed to rid his face of his shocked look at last, and smiled at Harry as he pulled back his ring to examine it himself, almost affectionately. "It's moonstone." He said, his smile growing brighter as Harry laughed. 

"How fitting." 

With a slight jerk the cart started again, and moments later they were once again on the Gringott's main floor. 

Walking over to one of the Goblin's at a desk Harry quickly removed his ring of keys. 

"Excuse me," He said politely "I was wondering if there was any way for me to remove money from my vault without actually visiting it, or to charge money to my account directly from a shop?" 

The Goblin looked at him silently for a few moments before stretching out his hand for Harry's keys. Handing them over Harry watched as the Goblin removed a small box with a keyhole in it and inserted and removed each key one after another. When he had finished he opened the box and, removing whatever was inside it, held it out for Harry to take. 

Into his hand fell what looked like a Galleon, though there were several noticeable differences. It was made of the three different metals that made up the Wizarding currency - bronze, silver and gold - with a small circle of bronze in the centre, surrounded by a circle of silver which in turn was surrounded by a circle of gold. On closer inspection Harry noticed that the three different metals could actually turn, like dials. 

"That is an Account Coin and is for charging money directly to your account. Most shops here in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmead have a register for them that is directly linked to Gringott's. When paying give it to the clerk and they will insert it into the register and twirl the dials, which will inform Gringott's that the money is to be moved from your account to their own. 5 of the amount being paid is charged by Gringott's every time it is used, however it is much safer than carrying around the regular money pouch." Said the Goblin monotonously, though he seemed to perk up when mentioning the five- percent charge. 

Harry thanked the Goblin and waited as Remus also obtained an Account Coin. Harry also changed a lot of his Wizarding Galleons into Muggle money and, having finished their business in the bank they stepped out into the sunlight and fresh air of Diagon Alley. 

It took Remus and Harry twenty minutes to find the rest of the group, and they encountered them in _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Ginny was being fitted for robes as they entered, and Hermione and Ron were already holding their own purchases. When Harry told them about what had happened in Gringott's Ron had almost exploded. 

"You became _Dominus_? That's a high position in any family, and the fact that you're a Potter only makes it higher - The Potter family were really powerful within the Ministry at one time. My Grandfather is Dominus Weasley, and it'll pass to my Uncle William after him. It would have gone to Uncle Bilius, he was first-born, but he died ages ago." 

He was even more shocked when Harry told them about the liquidation of the Black line. They were deep in conversation about it when Harry was called up to be fitted and they had to cut the conversation short. 

Quickly remembering, Harry hastily unhooked his sheath from his wait and handed the dagger to a confused Ron with a whispered "Hold this." before he jumped up onto the stool. 

"Hogwarts robes too, dear?" Madame Malkin asked smiling, and Harry quickly shook his head. 

Actually I need quite a few extra things Madame Malkin. I need the Hogwarts robes but I also need two pairs of dragonhide gloves, three sets of work robes, three sets of plain fighting robes, some everyday robes and a few formal robes and also a set of dress robes. Also, for the day to day and formal robes I'll need cloaks to go with them." 

"What colours would you like you formal, day to day and dress robes in?" Asked Madame Malkin, and Harry noticed she had a notepad in her hand and was scribbling away furiously. 

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Black mostly, maybe some dark blues and greens and all with silver design. Nothing in flashy colours, I prefer darker shades." 

"Anything else?" She asked, quickly writing away. 

"Actually yes, I was wondering if I could have a set of Battle Robes?" 

Madame Malkin stopped writing as she turned to look at Harry, and he quickly noticed that both Remus and Tonks were doing the same. He had read quite a bit about Battle Robes and had come across a set of them in Sirius' vault - most likely from the first war - but they had been too large for him by quite a bit. They had looked useful though, and according to the book that detailed the items in the vault, Madame Malkin had been the designer and creator. 

Madame Malkin sighed suddenly, taking her quill and pad in one hand. 

"Normally I wouldn't even consider making a set of Battle Robes for someone your age Mr. Potter, the idea itself is quite laughable. However, with everything you get up to I can see why you would ask. If you are sure then I will agree, but only do with permission from your guardian." 

"I'm afraid I don't have a guardian. My guardian died a few weeks ago, so I was emancipated. If you need permission though I can ask Remus." He said, bowing his head as he thought of Sirius and so he wouldn't have to see the look of pity on Madame Malkin's face. 

Remus quickly stepped forwards and, after a whispered discussion with Madame Malkin, walked over to Harry's side. 

"We have several different materials that can go into the creation of Battle Robes, Mr. Potter, each offering different types and levels of protection. I would suggest Acromantula Silk - it is the most expensive but it offers the most protection and is flexible. I can incorporate several other materials into the creation, however it will take me several weeks to finish and it would need to be picked up in store; I would never risk sending something so important through Owl Post. Remus has agreed to the creation, and to bring you back if he can receive permission from Professor Dumbledore, so that shouldn't be a problem. Are you sure you want these Harry?" 

Harry nodded and Madame Malkin automatically looked towards Remus, who also gave a nod of approval. 

"In that case I will need you to roll up your left sleeve. Battle Robes are customised to the wizard or witch who wears them, and in the potions that goes into their making I add the blood of the wearer to strengthen the charms and enchantments. Also I will need several more measurements." And as she said this she waved her wand and a tape measure similar to the one Ollivander used began to measure him whilst her quill magically recorded each measurement. 

Nervously rolling up his sleeve he quickly took the vial handed to him. Madame Malkin was about to use her wand to create a cut, but Harry already had his in his hand and had muttered the spell, running it across his arm and making sure not to hit the veins. 

The cut produced wasn't deep, but it let enough blood flow to fill the vial and Madame Malkin quickly took it and sealed Harry's cut with a spell. Nodding in thanks and ignoring the tape measure Harry quickly steered the conversation towards his original order. 

"I think for day-to-day robes ten or fifteen should be enough in mixes of blacks, blues, greens and perhaps a few colours of your own suggestion. I'm not sure what customary formal robes are like so I'll let you decide yourself what I need as I don't care about how much it costs and don't doubt you'll be much better at deciding than I would be. Also I think I'd be better letting you decide on the dress robes also, because I'm sure I'd end up picking out something horrible." He said, smiling slightly as he felt the shop relax a bit as the conversation turned to less serious matters. The tape measure, seemingly finished with its measuring, floated softly back to the counter. 

"If that's what you want dear, I'll have your formal robes ready in two or three days but I'll keep them to be picked up with the other robes. The same with your dress robes, though I should be finished them in about a week, I'll have to specially design them if you want to look your best for all those girls out there." Said Madame Malkin with a smile and a wink, causing Harry to blush. 

After a few more minutes on the stool Harry was handed his packages and quickly paid for them. He used his Account Coin, mostly out of curiosity, and watched as Madame Malkin inserted it into a small box with a coin-shaped indent before twirling the dials in opposite directions. There was a small chime as the dials were turned fully and the coin glowed for a second before returning to normal. The dials twirled back into place before Madame Malkin removed the coin and handed it to Harry with a smile. Before they left the shop Harry quickly took the dagger back from Ron and concealed it again in his robes. 

Exiting the shop Harry noticed a slightly tense feeling in the air that remained from the events in Madame Malkin's, so he quickly dragged them all across the alley to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Florean greeted Harry with a smile and waved to the group as they left to continue they're shopping. 

After Ice Cream the tense feeling seemed to have dissipated almost completely, and they made their way quickly through the alley. They stopped in at the Owl Emporium and Harry picked up some things for Hedwig, remembering that he was running out of Owl Treats. He noticed Ginny looking at the owls, and heard her pay for one and ask if she could collect it on her way back, but he didn't manage to get a look at the one she had chosen. Next they visited the stationary shop and replenished their supplies of parchment, ink and quills. Rather than carry all his bags Harry had Remus shrink them - still not trusting his own bandaged hand completely - and placed them carefully in his pocket. 

At the cauldron shop and the apothecary Harry picked up double the amount of ingredients he needed to replenish his potions kit, as well as some others that they normally used from the student's store. He purchased the cauldron he needed for Potions, but also a smaller version used for making a single potion dosage that he could use to practice his potions with during the Summer; if he was going to taking NEWT Potions he was not going to give Snape any excuse to hassle him (not that Snape needed one, of course). He also, on the way out, picked up a mail order catalogue; getting ingredients by Owl Post would be useful at school. 

They almost walked past the _Magical Menagerie_, but Harry dragged them inside. He was strongly considering buying a snake; not only would being able to speak with it make it a great pet, but it would also be able to provide him with information he might not otherwise be able to get. Looking at the tanks the snakes were in (there were only two) Harry quickly decided that they were not what he was looking for. Both snakes were extremely large and one was quite old looking. Apparently the Wizarding mistrust of snakes even reached to Diagon Alley. 

They picked up their wand holsters in a small shop next to _Ollivander's_ called _Duelling Devices_, which surprisingly enough sold duelling equipment. Harry bought several books on duelling from there. He also bought an old book called "Duelling Enchantments" that dealt with enchanting objects to use during a duel - Harry found interest in the book when he discovered a small process to create an object similar to a muggle grenade but holding spells rather than explosives. Along with his wand holsters he bought a better sheath for his dagger. Remus looked at the dagger curiously, but with a hint of recognition as he removed it to have it sized. Before they left Harry picked up a mail order catalogue - Sasuke was trained to fight with weapons and if he would agree to train Harry with them he wanted to have his own that he could use. 

Harry also purchased a new money pouch and trunk from the magical storage shop. His new trunk was similar to the one the fake Moody had used. The trunk had seven compartments; three expanded for storage, one charmed to act like a muggle freezer for storing potions in and three rooms, each around the size of a Hogwarts classroom. The lock was quite different from that one the fake Moody had. Rather than several keyholes there was a single indentation with a Celtic-type design. The man who ran the store showed Harry the seal to open the trunk in two different styles; as a ring or a necklace. Choosing the ring Harry placed it on. 

"When you want to open to a specific compartment you need to think of that compartment and then insert the ring into the indent. Open the chest with the ring still in the indentation, and then you can remove it. Locking occurs as soon as the trunk is closed." Explained the man, and Harry quickly provided his Account Coin and thanked him. 

Their last stop was Flourish and Bott's. 

The bookshop was rather empty when they entered and everyone immediately set off in their own directions in search of books. Harry had decided before he had even gone to Gringott's and discovered how much money he had that he was going to buy a lot of books - if he was going to have to fight Voldemort he wanted to be prepared - and so taking out his new trunk he levitated it in the air behind him and, leaving the lid open, began to pile books into it. 

He started in the History section and bought several books detailing Voldemort's first reign as well as other history books dealing with Dark Lords. He also picked up a copy of "Hogwarts: A History", which he was sure would please Hermione and disgust Ron. Even without reading the thick, leather-bound book Harry was positive he could already quote several paragraphs from it exactly. He was surprised when he found a single book called "History of the Sharingan", which he only noticed when reaching for a copy of "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts". 

From the History section he headed to the "Charms" section and quickly grabbed the assigned books for the sixth year. As well as the "Standard book of Spells Grade 6", "The Standard Book of Spells NEWT Series I-IV" and "The Standard Book of Spells NEWT Series V-IX" Harry also picked up "The Standard Group of Spells Grade 7", "How to Charm Your Way Out of Any Sticky Situation" and "So You Think You Know Charms?" He also found a book on illusion charms, and quickly added it to his trunk. 

The Transfiguration section offered a variety of books. He added his course books first, followed by two books on self-transfigurations, a book on animation, two books on using transfiguration in a duel and a rather large tome called "Transmutation Potions". 

Walking to the Potions section, Harry found three books other than the pre-set course books that caught his eye; "2000 Semi-Lethal Poisons and their Antidotes", "Healing Potions, Salves and Cremes" and "The Complete Works of Nicholas Flamel". The last book was one of the largest Harry had ever seen, and it took using both his hands to lift it and heave it into his levitating trunk. 

The Dark Arts and Defence section was where Harry bought the majority of his books. He picked up five books dedicated to wards and shields, seven further books on duelling, an entire series dedicated to curses that were borderline Dark Arts (Harry was sure a few people would be upset at him for that), several books on curses, a few more books about defensive spells and a single tome called "Multi-Person Defensive Magic" that caught his eye as he was turning to leave. 

Having picked books for all the subjects he was covering, Harry wandered through the rest of the shop picking up anything that caught his interest. He ignored the Arithmacy and Ancient Runes sections - from the look of Hermione's work both subjects were incredibly difficult - and didn't even spare a glance to the Divination section. He picked up a book about Occlumency and Legillimacy, a few on magical creatures, one about Herbology and, after much searching, another book about the Sharingan. He also picked up several books about meditation techniques, hoping they might help him in controlling the Sharingan. 

When Harry levitated the trunk to the cash desk, the man behind the till almost fainted, and Hermione's eyes quickly passed from shock to overjoyed up as she noticed the number of books he was buying; Harry had no doubt she would be requesting to borrow a few. 

They left the shop laughing as Harry ran up to Harry, attempting to open his trunk to get a look at his books even as he shrunk it. 

After a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, everyone with the exception of Remus and Harry took a portkey back to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Remus stayed in the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes after the others had left before Remus quickly transfigured their robes and led them into Muggle London. 

Hours later a joyful Harry and a slightly dishevelled Remus appeared in the hall of Grimmauld Place, both clutching armfuls of bags between them. Having been in the Muggle world they could not levitate, shrink or charm the bags to be weightless. Remus hadn't been bothered about this, until he had noticed how much Harry was buying. 

Several people came out to welcome them back, and Harry was asked several times what he had bought. He showed them a few articles of his new clothes before quickly running up the stairs and shutting the door behind him. 

Half an hour later, after having a shower and getting dressed, Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt with a spiky silver design down one side with a pair of bluish grey jeans. On his right wrist he wore a black, braided leather band and he was smiling at the look on everyone's faces as they took in his new clothes. 

He had been expecting someone to notice though, and was hardly surprised that it was Hermione's voice that screamed out through the silent kitchen. 

"Harry James Potter, What is that on your arm?" 

With a resigned sigh, Harry held up his arm for her to get a closer look and everyone quickly moved in to study it carefully. 

It was a tattoo on his left inner forearm exactly where the Death Eater's bore Voldemort's mark. A phoenix in mid flight was surrounded by a blast of fire, it's head turn slightly to one side in an almost regal manner. Under the phoenix, in extremely small writing, were three words - "James, Lily, Sirius" - written in fiery red script. The reactions to the tattoo ranged from shocked to awe, and it was Professor Dumbledore (whom Harry had not even noticed was present) who finally broke the silence. 

Harry shook his head, and several of the Order members looked at the tattoo in realisation, as if having not noticed the significance of where it was placed before. 

"It doesn't move?" Ron asked, poking the phoenix on Harry's arm. 

"No, I got it done in Muggle London. Remus had to heal it for me when we left the parlour, it took a lot of persuasion to make him let me go in in the first place. I would have gotten a wizarding one, but I didn't like the thought of it moving across my arm. Apparently there's a spell I can use to animate it if I ever change my mind though." 

After several minutes everyone calmed down and Mrs. Weasley served dinner. Both she and Hermione kept sending Harry's arm slightly pained glances though. 

It was only after everyone had left though, and Harry was getting changed for bed, that he noticed an envelope in the pocket of his new jeans. Opening it carefully Harry quickly read the brief note. _Tomorrow - 7am, Room of Requirement._

Sighing slightly, Harry quickly and rather unenthusiastically set the battery-powered alarm clock that someone had left in his room. With a last sigh, and a look towards Ron's already sleeping form, Harry fell back onto the bed and was soon asleep. 

  
**A/N:** As it deals with shopping, and as I love shopping, I'm not surprised this is one of the longest chapters so far. It's still amazingly short though, I promise they will get longer once the good plot starts happening - only a few more chapters before they go back to Hogwarts. And since I'm so nice, you'll get to find out a lot more about Sasuke's past in the next chapter coughITACHcough. Note, I miscounted how many vaults Harry has in the last chapter (because I'm dumb like that) 

**Review Replies**

  
**Queen of Vegetasei:** It is wrong for a child to have that much money. I'm not exactly sure of the exchange rate and am too lazy to work it out right now (as it's, like, 1am) but I think it's a lot less in Muggle terms than in Wizarding terms. Still, I think Harry's safe having lots and lots of money because it won't go to his head - he'd give it all up in an instant to have Sirius and his parents back. Sasuke will be snarky lots in the next chapter (but also angsty ;;). Naruto will be coming along just after they go back to Hogwarts I think, though I'm not exactly sure. Originally I had planned it just after the Halloween Feast but I have some plot I need to work out first before Naruto makes his grand appearance. As you'll notice we don't actually see Remus do anything with his money in this shopping trip (he doesn't even buy any robes) He'll go shopping by himself soon, but he has much bigger plans for his fortune 

**CloakedInsanity:**I do believe that my spelling goes beyond Troll - they'll have to invent a worse grade just for me, and then I'll get one of those pointy cone hats with it printed on it YAY. Sadly I must apologize because it will not be Sasuke/Harry. I think I'll keep it a secret who Harry and Sasuke will be paired up with, though so you know Harry will be with nobody in this Fic (look out for the sequel). Sasuke is an arse and dances in circles (pretty much like he is in the anime/manga) so I'm not sure when he'll get together with his boy Glad that you think so highly of the story thus far, thanks for your review (Let it be known that it is precisely 1:34am and having been up since 2:30am this morning I am sleep deprived. Read your "Spiral Fishcake" comment and was SO confused before I finally worked it out XD) 

**Nora D:**Nope, not planning on dropping this fic, I've done too much work on it for that I felt the "Mrs Weasley" falling down the stairs scene was very IC for Tonks, and the Remus - Bellatrix Scene is my favourite part so far. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter :D **Medusa; The Ancient Snake:**As I've said, this isn't going to be HarryxSasuke (Though everyone seems to want it so - I'm sorry ;;). Don't worry thought, Harry isn't going to be paired with any of the girls. Harry's pairing is secret Magicalfoci:I had to change quite a lot of it to make way for future plot and to basically make it make sense (I'd overlooked so many things). I'm glad you like it better though, I was hoping to improve it when I retyped it all. RE:Sasuke. En (My Beta) told me he was a bit OOC, so I worked a lot on making him more him. I'm not sure if I've got Sasuke down yet, but I'm going to keep perfecting him till I get it right. (Naruto will be V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V. Important to the Plot). Thanks for the review **Miss Ribbit:**Lol, Thanks to you again. As you can see I'm finally trying to kill the stupid block that's still kind of standing in front of this story, but I'm getting there I think. I hope this instalment doesn't disappoint, and so you know there's a lot more plot in the next chapter (Lots of Sasuke/Itachi stuff!) rather than a full chapter of "My name is Harry and I am buying this, this, this and everything!" Thanks again! **hollywood1390:**To say Naruto changes things when he arrives would be an extremely big understatement, but I don't want to spoil anything so I won't say what happens. Look forward to it though - Naruto's entertaining and he's a little bit mad at Sasuke (And we all know how he gets when he's angry with Sasuke). Thanks for reviewing! **FanFictionDreamer:**Lol, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I would say I was busy, but that would be a lie - I'm sadly just lazy. I'll try hard to get the next chapter up soon (The fact that it promises to be a fun chapter to write should help) 


	10. Chapter 9: History

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the Harry Potter series is the legal property of J.K.Rowling and anything belonging to the Naruto series is legal property of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX etc…The plot is all mine since I have never before encountered a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover and am not sure if another actually exists. 

**Summary**: When Harry's heritage becomes unsealed, who will teach the boy to master the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"? Set during Harry's sixth year and eight years following the Naruto series (Making Naruto and Sasuke 20).

**Authors Note**: The story is rated R as it contains extremely graphic violence (with Naruto and HP combined what did you expect?), as well as a lot of profanities and implied (and possibly more) Slash. If you don't like these, don't read. You have been warned. Also, just to note, this was written after Order of the Phoenix, and follows everything through the first five books. Due to the fact that the Naruto series is not complete, I have invented my own ending.

Now, without further ado, you can read the Fic.

**Note:**For one I don't have the anime episode or manga chapter concerning the Uchiha massacre, so I'm afraid it may not be very canon (but then, what in this fic is?) Also, as I said last chapter, Uchiha Itachi makes a cameo in this chapter, but there's also a very small surprise waiting for you. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: History**

The next morning Harry's alarm went off at 6am. For a few moments he considered turning it off and going back to sleep, but he realised he needed to train and, as it was only his second session, it would look very bad if he was late.

Jumping up quietly so as not to wake Ron, Harry gathered up his new boots, a new pair of black trousers, a black tank top, his wand, his fighting robes and, as an afterthought, a belt and his dagger. Walking quickly from the room he made for the bathroom, staying as quiet as possible.

After his shower, Harry tried in vain to make his hair sit properly, but to no avail. He wondered if growing it out might help; the added length might weigh it down and make the top lay flat. Long hair was popular in wizarding culture too, as many wizards that Harry knew had long hair. With a resigned sigh Harry left his hair alone, and was quickly dressed and making his way downstairs.

Grimmauld Place was quiet in the mornings, but Harry was sure he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to learn that it was Mrs. Weasley, cleaning everything she could get her hands on. She almost screamed in shock when she noticed Harry.

"Harry, I didn't realise you were there. Would you like some breakfast dear?" She said, but had already started making toast before he even had a chance to answer. Taking a place at the table, Harry quickly had several plates in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore left a portkey for you, to take you to Hogwarts this morning. He said it will activate at a quarter to seven and will take you to the entrance hall." Said Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry a muggle biro pen. Harry thanked her and continued with his breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen shortly after, explaining to Harry that she was still fixing the house from the aftermath of the battle. When Harry questioned if it was safe in Grimmauld Place she had also explained to him about some extra enchantements and wards that had been placed around the building, telling him that Dumbledore was already looking for a new headquarters and that their stay at Grimmauld Place would only be a short one.

At a quarter to seven exactly Harry was holding the pen in his left hand, and he felt the slightly nauseating tug behind his naval before he dissapeared from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When Harry landed in the entrance hall he quickly assesed thaqt there was nobody there to greet him and made his way owards the Room of Requirement. The school was still eerily quiet, and the fact that most of the paintings were asleep did not help. He quickened his pace so as not to be late, and when he arrived he was happy to realise that he was a few minutes early.

Opening the door a curse missed Harry's face by inches as he ducked to the side, coming up with his wand out and pointed at the direction the curse had come from. The point on the doorframe the curse had impacted upon was smoking slightly, and was burnt black.

"Nice reflexes." Sasuke said nonchalantly, ignoring the wand pointed his way and turning back to the table he was standing beside and whatever he was working on. Harry stayed silent for a few moments before walking forwards.

"Dumbledore doesn't want you outside the school for now so start running on that," Sasuke said, pointing to what appeared to be a muggle running machine. "I want at least half an hour. I'll be teaching you hand to heand combat, and training you with weapons so you'll need to be fit."

Harry nodded, walking towards the running machine. He noticed Sasuke bent over something on the table, and realised when he drew back that it was a pensieve. It was similar to Dumbledore's in that it looked to be made of the same kind of stone, and with the same runes. It was shaped like a very large goblet though, and had a connecting lid. Sasuke was extracting memories slowly and placing them carefully in the pensieve.

Working on the running machine was a lot harder than Harry had anticipated, and half an hour later when he stepped off of it he had a stitch in his side and was almost on the point of collapse. His legs ached, and he almost screamed in gratitude when the room provided him with a glass of water.

"Finished?" Sasuke asked, carrying the pensieve over and saton the floor in front of Harry, placing the pensieve between them. Harry sat himself down on the opposite side of the pensieve, grateful of not having to stand on his aching legs anymore.

"If you want to control the Sharingan to its fullest you need to understand it, so I've brought together a few of my memories that will show you different ways it can be used. Pay attention, because I'm we're only going over this once." And saying that Sasuke tipped open the lid of the pensieve and, grabbing Harry by the wrist, pressed the tip of his wand against the surface of the shimmering silver liquid and brought both of them into his own memories.

Harry felt his stomache lurch as for the third time in his life he descended into the memories of another person held within a pensieve. He looked to be standing in a small village at some point during the night, with Sasuke standing beside him. The only other person Harry could see in the memory was a young boy running through the streets, and Harry could tell from the way he looked that it was a younger Sasuke. Moving to follow the boy, Harry was surprised when the older Sasuke did not follow him. Turning the corner he ralised why.

The younger Sasuke was staring around the street he had just walked into in horror. Dead bodies lay almost everywhere, most covered in a liberal amount of blood. One man lying not too far from where Harry was standing had a strange black blade protruding from his head and blood running from his closed eyes. Before he could ask Sasuke what was going on the younger version was moving again, running through the streets and into a house. Harry followed behind, pausing for a moment to look behind him.

Sasuke was walking slowly through the streets, casting glances in almost every direction. His face appeared impassive but the look in his eyes told Harry he was hurting reliving these memories. When he noticed Harry waiting for him he waved his hand, motioning for him to follow.

The house was dark and almost silent but for some muffled shouts coming from a door across from where Harry was standing. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he was sure it was the younger version of Sasuke who was shouting. Following the path he walked into the room the shouting was coming from.

The smaller version of Sasuke stood there, facing another man who was standing over two clearly dead bodies. Sasuke was shouting at the man in Japanese, which Harry couldn't understand a word of, and after a brief conversation a knife whistled through the air. It sliced Sasuke's shoulder before passing through Harry.

Harry had already figured out who the man was; Sasuke's brother who had killed every bearer of the Sharingan except Sasuke himself. He spoke softly to Sasuke before closing his eyes.

"_Mangekyo Sharingan_."

The tenketsu in his eyes merged and twisted, and suddenly the world was falling away. When it righted Harry and the smaller Sasuke were standing in the streets they had just walked through, though they were filled now with people fighting. Sasuke began to scream as they watched Itachi killing, throwing small weapons and curses in almost every direction. At one point Harry noticed Itachi's sharingan flare before a group, who had surrounded him and were running at him, were sent flying by some invisable force.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is an advancement of the Sharingan that can be compared to advanced legillimacy." Said Sasuke. Harry had not noticed him before, but he was standing just behind his younger counterpart, watching everything that was happened in the street. "When caught within it, the user can manipulate you into feeling, seeing or hearing anything they want you to. They can torture you for days whilst only seconds will pass in real time."

Harry looked back towards the fighting Itachi and the slowly sobbing younger version of his Professor.

"Would it be possible for me to learn it?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him, almost as if searching for something.

"Your best friend if the Weasley boy, Ron, right?" He asked and Harry nodded the affirmative. "Would you kill him?"

Harry was shocked by the question, and quickly argued that he never would for anything. He was angry that Sasuke would even consider he would.

The stipulation of activating the Mangekyo Sharingan is that you must kill your best friend. Such an act awakens a state of mind that allows a Sharingan user to access the ability. Itachi gained it some time before he slaughtered the clan and told me that I could have it too, and for some time I wanted it to give me the power to defeat him. In the end the sacrifice isn't worth it though."

Harry looked at him. He would never kill Ron for anything. Still, he was destined to fight Voldemort, what if he needed it?

Harry almost threw up at where his train of thought was headed, and turned to Sasuke.

"Did you ever consider trying to obtain it."

Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds before turning away.

"I tried once. But I couldn't go through with it. I was to fight my brother much as you are to fight Voldemort and I thought I needed it."

Before anything else could be said the image around them faded in a swirl of colour and suddenly they were standing in a forest. Sasuke, looking only a few years younger than he did now, was once again fighting his brother. Itachi was wearing strange black robes with what appeared to be red clouds printed across them. Both himself and Sasuke were wearing strange metal-plated headbands bearing a symbol, though Itachi's had a score through it.

Sasuke ran towards aItachi with a ball of lightning in his hand, thrusting it towards the man whilst bringing his other arm around to swing at his with a knife. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and threw him to the side, but was unable to avoid the knife that cut into his cheek leaving an angry red cut.

Itachi laughed, and briefly closed his eyes. Sasuke stood and ran towards him before ITachi opened them. A blast of magic left his eyes - exactly the way it left Harry's - and for the first time Harry witnessed it.

The tenketsu were spinning wildly in a circle around his pupil, but were glowing with the magic being channeled through them. Each tenketsu was emitting a beam of magical energy as it swirled, creating a small twister or magical energy shooting straight towards Sasuke who, unable to dodge, was hit in the stomach and sent hutling back into a tree.

**"Rasengan!"**

The roaring voice was one Harry did not recognise but Itachi, in a blast of light, was hurled spinning through the air and into a tree. Standing where he had stood moments before was a blonde man wearing the same headband as Sasuke. His hair was spiked, though fell almost to his neck at the sides and his eyes were red. Harry thought for a moment he was another Sharingan bearer, but he noticed the man's pupils were cat-like and his canines were elongated, and Harry wondered if he was a semi-transformed werewolf. He had what appeared to be three scars running diagnoally across each cheek and, much to Harry's surprise, he was clad in vibrant orange, red and black robes adorned with several large, red swirls. Seeing Itachi down the blonde man jumped into the air, taking out several knives and throwing them at the fallen man. They struck the tree and surrounding ground as Itachi seemed to have disappeared.

"Who's that?" He asked, and noticed for the first time that Sasuke was facing the opposite direction, not watching the fight in any way.

"Naruto."

"Is he a werewolf?"

"No." He said simply, and Harry knew he wasn't going to elaborate any further.

The two-on-one fight continued until Sasuke, whilst Itachi was fighting Naruto, managed to hit Itachi with another ball of lightning. Harry gasped loudly as he watched Sasuke's arm go straight through Itachi's chest and inadvertently sent Naruto flying into a rock. Itachi began coughing up blood immediatly, and a few seconds later after whispering something to Sasuke in Japanese, fell to the floor. Sasuke was crying as he checked Naruto, who was clearly unconcious but still breathing. "That's when I left." Said Sasuke behind him before taking Harry's arm and lifting him from the pensieve.

In the room of requirement Sasuke and Harry talked about the Sharingan, and the abilities Itachi had showed through the memories. Neither mentioned the fact that Sasuke had let Harry watch the memory even after Itachi had stopped using the Sharingan.

"I don't understand, in the memories you were doing things that aren't possible. I mean you jumped through tree branches during the fight with Itachi, how is that possible?"

"In Japan schooling is much more difficult than anything you will find here. There are a total of sixty-four tenketsu on a wizards body, and we learn to send appropriate amounts of magic through them to allow us to do things like jump high, walk on water and the like. You'll be studying that during your training.

"And the headband things?"

"Forehead protectors. It is common knowledge that the forehead is the weakest and most vulnerable point to magically attack. It's probably the reason the killing curse was aimed at your head. Also, there are many spells taught to us in Japan that involve tricking the mind through what we call "Genjutsu", which basically means an illusion technique. They are like Legillimacy, planting fake images in a persons mind, making them thing things are there when they are not. Forehead protectors offer extra protections against spells, as well as against legillimacy and genjutsu attacks."

Harry asked questions and Sasuke answered before finally dismissing Harry to Madame Pomfrey to see to his hand. On the way out Harry paused at the door, looking back at Sasuke briefly.

"That Naruto person. He was your best friend, right?"

He recieved no answer, but Sasuke smiled grimly as he placed his pensieve away

* * *

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place later that day, after having Madame Pomfry re-apply his bandages. He found Ron in their shared room, reading a book on Quidditch.

"Hey mate, how was training?"

"It was good." Said Harry, throwing himself onto his bed. He grabbed the list of items in his vaults and sat down opening the book up.

"Hey Ron?" He said suddenly, causing the redhead to look up at him. "You know I have to fight Voldemort, right?"

"Yeah I kinda got that, what with the prophecy and all." Said Ron, smirking at Harry as he closed his book.

"Well I just... Sasuke was showing me some memories in his pensieve. He had this brother that killed everyone but him who had the Sharingan and in the end he managed to kill him."

Ron just looked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"Well, he had this friend and in the end it was him that helped kill his brother and I--" He trailed off finally, looking down at the book in his lap.

"We're not leaving you to fight him alone Harry. I'll be there, Hermione will be there. Hell, Ginny will probably kick and scream her way there even though we'll try to stop her." Said Ron laughing.

Harry opened the book in his lap, skimming over the pages as Ron quickly did the same. They sat in silence for a while before Harry put the book down again.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yes Harry?" He said with a dramatical sigh as he once again closed his book, causing Harry to laugh.

"Just... Thanks." He said, flipping the pages slowly.

"No problem mate." He said, throwing his book away. "What's the book, it looks interesting?"

"It's a list of everything in my vaults at Gringott's. I'm looking over the physical assets just now, trying to decide what to send for. The goblins said if I owled them they'd transport it to me to save me from having to bring it all out of the vaults and carrying it with me through Diagon Alley that day."

Harry and Ron looked through the book together, Ron explaining to Harry what some of the mentioned items were. Harry, as they were reading, started to compose a list of things he wanted brought out from the vaults.

"What about this, a Pensieve. You said ages ago you'd like one." Said Ron, pointing to the item listed.

"I've already got one, it's shrunk along with some other stuff from Sirius' vault I'll unshrink it later on. I hink that's really about everything I need for now." He said, before noticing something the contents of one vault. He's rather visit that vault in person he decided. Grabbing his quill and a piece of parchment he composed a letter to be sent to Gringott's. He wrote, asking them to send him the chest from his mother's vaults, the weapons chest from the Potter vault (which the book described as being a large room with weapon storage inside a chest), all weapons from all of his vaults, except the second of the Potter vaults, all books from his vaults and, having noticed it when Ron was looking at another page, a marble and jade wizard's chesset which would make an excellent Christmas present for his best friend. With the letter composed Harry sent Hedwig with it right away.

Harry's packages arrived several days later, but he was too busy with training and studying to sort through them when they initially arrived. Several days afterwards Madame Pomfrey removed the bandages from his hands and he started learning wandless magic with Sasuke (starting, much to Harry's dismay, with levitating charms and turning matches into needles).

* * *

Two weeks later Harry's Summer life had fallen into a routine of studying, training and hanging out with Ron, Hermion and Ginny, occasionally joined by the twins when they visited. It was one of these days that, whilst looking through the book listing everything in his vault, he had a realisation.

"I'll be back soon." He said to everyone, grabbing toe book and rushing off to find Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in the kitchen talking to Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Remus and Artur when Harry entered.

"Harry, how are you today? Your training is going well I hear." He said, conjuring up a seat for Harry.

"Yes Professor, I'm learining a lot from Sasuke and I'm finally getting some control. That's not what I wanted to talk about though, I was just wondering if you've found a replacement Headquarters yet?"

Dumbledore looked quite old suddenly. "Sadly, no there is no place that is large enough to accomodate the needs of the Order. We are lookiing into it though Harry, you needn't worry."

"Actually Sir, I think I may have an idea." He said, opening the book at the page he'd marked and laying it in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked over the book, his eyes widening as he read over it. His eyes had regained their sparkle as he looked up at Harry again.

"And you would allow this?" He asked, smiling as he laid the book down.

"Take your pick. It's not like I use any of them yet anyway and it would help the Order and keep everyone safe, so I'd be happy if you would."

"In that case I will accept your offer, and would like to thank you for allowing it." He said, bowing slightly to Harry, which caused Harry to look slightly embarassed.

"It would seem that Harry, through his inheritance, is the owner of several large properties scattered throughout Britain and has allowed us, for the Order, to claim one as our Headquarters."

Everyone around the table started talking, each shooting Harry a look of respect and gratitude. Harry smiled at Remus, slightly embarassed by the attention.

"Actually, I was thinking you could user Potter Manor for Headquarters, and use the house I own in Hogsmead for Order members who need to be near Hogwarts or as a smaller Headquarters that perhaps has a direct floo connection to allow Order members to travel freely through the floo without having to go directly to your office."

Dumbledore looked at Harry before examining the book again. The pages on Harry's properties contained information on each as well as blueprints. Potter Manor was the second largest of Harry's properties (though the largest was from the Black family and was located somewhere in Ireland so it was out of the question for the Order HQ). The house in Hogsmead was decently sized and well located should Voldemort attack.

"I agree with that idea. Now, if everyone would get ready we can start moving now. Molly would you collect all of Harry's things and bring them, as the Potter heir Harry must key me in to ward the house otherwise my wards won't hold so we will need to go on ahead." Dumbledore said, and a few minutes later Dumbledore handed Harry a Portkey and they were travelling, rather uncomfortably in Harry's opinion, to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor, whilst being named a Manor, could almost be considered a castle. It was neither as big nor as fancy as Hogwarts in that it was constructed of white ivy-covered stone with blue roofing and had only four towers, but Harry was overwhelmed that such a place belonged to him.

The manor itself stood on a hill with several fields below it. A small farm with a large barn and stables on either side was built near the foot of the hill, and a small river ran to the edge of the hill, dissapearing into a small opening under it. Harry wondered it if came out on the other side, but it would take at least ten minutes to cross the hill and they had too much work to do.

"It is certainly impressive. Your parents never lived here, nor did your grandparents, so I have never seen this building before today. It says in the book that it is already unplottable, and has a permenant charm on it stronger than Fidelus that only you can activate so than only those you invite will be able to see and enter the manor, but only once you have activated it." Said Dumbledore.

Five minutes later they were standing at the front doors of the Manor. Following the instructions the book provided, Harry took out Sirius' dagger and cut his finger, pressing the blood to the door. Nothing seemed to happen, however Dumbledore informed him that he could no longer see the Manor.

"Ok then, let's see. I invite you to Potter Manor then."

Dumbledore clapped heartily as the Manor reappeared and together they opened the doors and looked around the entrance hall.

Whilst being a lot nicer than Grimmauld Place, Potter Manor had ten times the cobwebs and dust. The floor, which appeared to be a creamy marble beneath the layers of grime, bore an indistinguishable coat of arms. The walls were similarly white, and grand pillars ran to the extremely high ceiling. There were only three doors in the entrance hall, and directly in front of them twin staircases leading to an upper level.

Taking his wand from his pocket Dumbledore muttered a long spell and waved it, clearing the entrance hall of all grime, dust and cobwebs. The place was splendid.

"I think we will have to hire a house elf to clean this place, there are far too many rooms to spell clean." Said Dumbledore. He whistled and a second later Fawkes appeared. Dumbledore spoke briefly to Fawkes before the phoenix dissapeared, returning five minutes later with five House Elves in tow.

"These are Hogwarts House Elves, but they can work for the Order at Headquarters for now." Dumbledore explained, and Harry smiled when he noticed Dobby boundeing up and down on his toes waving excitedly towards Harry. Winky stood beside him, her hands behind her back and staring around the place. When Dumbledore asked the House Elves to tidy the place up a bit they dissapeared almost before he had finished speaking.

"And that is that sorted." He said cheerily, motioning for Harry to follow him outside.

Several hours later, and five portkey trips for Harry, and everyone was settling into Potter Manor. Harry, much to his own embarrassment, had needed to invite each person into the manor individually (and had almost died when he had to invite a surly and scowling Snape into the Potter family Manor).

Harry had his own room, and at Dumbledore's insistance had taken the master suite (with en-suite bathroom, kitchen, walk-in dressing room and library). Harry had also invited Sasuke to join them, and told him they could set up a training room within the manor. He had arrived an hour later with much equipement in tow.

Tired and slightly overwhelmed, Harry threw himself back onto his king-size bed (which he felt was slightly too big) and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning at 3 O'Clock Harry was one of the first up (mainly because Sasuke had told him they would be training today) and, after a quick shower, was exploring the manor. There were many portraits of people he didn't know with the Potter name attached to the bottom of each, most of which bowed to him as he strolled past. He found a room that was perfect for training, and showed it to Sasuke before going back to his room to collect his weapons trunk, which Sasuke had told him he would sort through with him.

The training room was almost as large as the Hogwarts entrance hall, and Sasuke quickly conjured several required items. He placed the equipment he had brought throughout the hall and, after he was finished setting up, sat down to sort through Harry's weapons.

Of all the weapons in Harry's vaults there were ninety-three swords, one hundred and twenty daggers, seventeen bows complete with arrows, twelve crossbows, thirty two staffs, twelve wands and a mace. Of all the weapons Sasuke decided three swords, one dagger, two staffs and a crossbow were the only ones of any use. Sitting the selected items in the weapons cabinet, Sasuke banished the rest to the walls of the training room, where they arranged themselves.

Sasuke conjured seven targets. "Use your sharingan, emit magic and blow them up." He commanded, sitting down and watching Harry as he worked. He managed to draw out the Sharingan, and destroyed four targets before collapsing to his knees.

"You're outputting too much magic. Drink this and try again." He said, handing Harry a potion which replenished his magical levels. The process was repeated for three hours until Harry could blast no less than twelve targets before becoming drained.

"Now, we started working on your wandless magic and you've build up to second-year level spells. I want you to try disarming me." He said, and again they worked on it. Harry had become used to the slight burning feeling in his palm when casting wandless spells. Sasuke told him it was because he was still learning to control his magic levels, and he was glad to see when he cast spells below the level he was working on there was no pain at all. It took several tries to disarm Sasuke, mainly because he kept dodging, but in the end the burning feeling had gone.

We'll do some hand-to-hand then call it a day." Said Sasuke, handing Harry another potion before falling into a fighting stance. Harry fell into his own stance, sending magic to his feet. Sasuke had been teaching him to channel magic to the different parts of his body, allowing him to do some of the things Sasuke could. He hadn't mastered it yet though, and when Sasuke ran at him and Harry tried to jump over him he ended up jumping to high and falling flat on his face.

At eleven O'Clock. almost five and a half hours after they started training ended, and Harry dragged himself back to his bedroom. His body ached and the potions had worn off. His magical levels were quite low and so he slipped into a comfortable bath and didn't come out for what seemed like an eternity.

When he finally left his room and (after much searching) found the dining room, he was glad to see everyone was already there. Sasuke agreed that his friends could come to his training to watch, since travelling was no longer a security issue and he had already shared the private memories with Harry through the pensieve, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had not been the only ones who looked interested in witnessing Harry's training. Harry notice Remus' head shoot up at the mention of it, and Moody's eyes (both of them) had fixed themselves onto Harry.

Suddenly Remus looked up. "Harry, I almost forgot we need to go back to Diagon Alley to pick up your robes." He said, standing up from his seat. "We can go either today or tomorrow, it's up to you."

Harry jumped up suddenly. "Let's go today, I need to visit Gringott's as well." He said, running from the room and returning several minutes later with a new set of robes and his (very much emptry) trunk floating behind him. Shrinking the trunk, Remus took a portkey from Dumbledore that would take and return them, and he and Harry dissapeared to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley wasn't very busy and Remus quickly lead Harry to Madame Malkin's. The woman looked up when the door opened and, noticing who it was, went into the back room. She returned several moments later carrying several packages and levitating a robe behind her.

"These are your formal robes and your dress robes dear." She said, placing the several packages onto the desk. Remus quickly shrunk them, handing them to Harry who carefully placed them in his pockets.

"I thought you might like me to go through your battle robes with you, so I left them unpacked." She said, waving her wand to the robes floating behind her. They unfolded and puffed out as though there were an invisible person wearing them.

"As you can see the main material of the robe is acromantula silk. Inside there's are two fine layers of dragonhide stitched one on top of the other. This offers extra protection from both physical and magical attack. Considering your want for silver embroidery on your other robes I tried something new with these. I don't mean to be morbid, but I know you need all the protection you can get Mr Potter, so I took the liberty of experimenting with introducing materials to the robes. The outlining you'll notice is glowing slightly. It's made of unicorn mane, woven into the material in a braid. I've never used it before, but from my research it seems that the material is very resilient and offers good magical protection. I added a hood to the robes, charmed to stay up and keep your face hidden should you need it. The pockets are charmed to be deeper than they should be as well as having all the usual charms on it. The unicorn braiding allowed me to add protection around the full robe, and I think I can safely say it's my best work yet. I also took the liberty of making a matching belt." She said, waving her wand again and packaging the robe. Harry took the offered package in wonderment, he had never expected the robes to be so well made and he thanked Madame Malkin profously several times before finally leaving the shop.

At Gringotts Harry asked to be taken to vault 439, the first in the Potter line of vaults. He had noticed somethign strange about the contents of the vaults and asked Remus to come in with him. When they reached the vault the goblin accompanying them opened the door for them, allowing Harry and Remus entrance.

The vault was dark but torches burst into life as they entered. It was around the size of Sirius' vault and had many chests, several black armoires and a few bookshelves as well as tables scattered with items. The one thing Harry noticed appearing most commonly was a symbol though; a red and white circle with a small rectangle extending downwards as part of the circle.

"Ah, my guess is you read about somethign related to this that book telling you what's in each vault?" Remus said, walking forward and looking around the room.

"Yeah, I thought I might be able to find something useful to help me with my training. Did you know about my Dad having the Advanced Bloodline?" Asked Harry.

Remus laughed and looked around at Harry. "The night we formed the Marauders was the night after the full moon when James Sirius and Peter discovered my secret. To make me feel better each of them shared their darkest secret with the group and that was your father's. He made us swear a wizard's oath before he would tell us because the secret was so well kept. I think the three of us and your mother were the only ones who knew." He said, smiling as he recalled the past.

Harry had almost panicked when Remus had mentioned Pettigrew knowing his secret, but a wizard's oatch could not be broken so there was no fear of Voldemort finding out from that source.

"This symbol is a Japanese fan if I'm not mistaken. The red and white fan became the symbol of the advanced bloodline many years ago, and is still connected with them. If you're planning on taking anything from this vault I'd be careful to conceal it well." Said Remus.

Harry walked aaround the vault, picking up several objects and depositing them in a pile on one of the tables. There were several books detailing the history and uses of the Sharingan as well as methods and exercises that could be used to gain control of it. There were also several of the Japanese style weapons that Sasuke owned, and Harry piled them all up to be removed from the vault. He found one of the armoires to be full of clothing, mostly robes but also several practical pieces, each bearing the symbol of the advanced bloodline. He emptied the armoire of all the clothing within it, planning on asking Mrs Weasley or maybe Ginny about resizing them to fit him.

Finally, having gathered everything from the vault he wanted, Harry asked Remus to shrink them and he carefully placed them in his trunk, which Remus also shrunk, allowing Harry to place it in his trouser pocket, zipping it to make sure that it would not fall out. They rode back to surface level on the Gringott's cart before taking the portkey Dumbledore had given them back to Potter Manor.

  
**A/N:** Small cameo appearences by Itachi and Naruto. It shouldn't be long till they go back to Hogwarts and it's not long after that that Naruto finally makes his real appearence. Also thanks to Queen of Vegetasei for giving me the idea for the first Potter vault. Harry will be wearing his symbol-stamped clothing in the next chapter, much to the shock of Sasuke. I hope my reasoning for the forehead protector made sens - it did in my head but I had trouble expressing it. Next chapter shortly. 

**Review Replies**

  
**FanFictionDreamer:** Laziness is a curse that seems to swirl around me, but I think I've made up for it today (Three chapter for my new fic and one for Aijou plus I've started writing chapter ten). I'm glad you liked and I'll try to keep my updated regular and beat laziness away with a stick. 

**Curi0uS:**Ah Curi0uS, you are preaching to the choir on the winkiness of the internet. My whole computer, nevermind just the internet, died not long ago and wouldn't even reboot for some reason. Thankfully it is fixed now, I was going cold turkey and it was not pretty. As for the story, I'm glad you think Sasuke is more IC because he was driving me mad. I'm not used to writing surly, moody people (generally when I find someone I can't write I kill them off but Sasuke's pretty much the major character for the fic so it's not like I can do that here. I'll just have to keep going over and perfecting his moodiness). The account coin took a bit of though, I've read loads of fics with bottomless pouches connected to the vault, which I love as an idea and have implemented in my new fic, but for Aijou I wanted to go original. Glad it's paying off. I take the fifth and refuse to speak of the contents of Lily's vault other than to say there's an interesting item in there. Yes, Harry will learn to fight both with and without weapons. I think I may introduce the rest of the gang to physical fighting, or possibly have Harry reform the DA so he can pass what he's being taught along - still haven't decided on that point. The battle robes are one of my favorite things, the design I have in my head for them is awesome so I'll have to try and sketch them (I apologise in advance). The tattoo was a spur of the moment choice of mine, but I like it. Originally it was going to have a phoenix surrounded by the four Hogwarts animals but I decided against that and went with the names. I was going to include Cedric, and feel a little guilty for not, but if I did I'd feel guilty for not including the name of every character who's going to die, and there are too many of them for Harry's arm. I think it'll remind him of why he's fighting though, and obviously it's a smack in Voldemort's face because of the positioning. I can't believe you're looking forward to the Sorting song - I'm dreading it (begins planning ways for Harry not to be at the Sorting again). I'll try for a song, but don't laugh if it sucks. Hmmmm. It seems I prattle about as much as you use the word "cool" Thanks for the review and I'm glad your still reading after my long-time deadness.

**Nora D:**Lol, nah Harry would never spend that much money on a usual day, but as you've said he's starting his life out in the wizarding world and isn't planning on returning to the Dursley's so he really needs to spend. Also, he was never aware of how much money he actually had, though he knew he had a lot in his vault he was hoping to save some of it for the future. Ah, as a proud bookworm I'll have to join you in almost crying. I think I went a little ott because I love books so much, but hell if he's gonna beath Voldemort he's gonna need them (That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it ). I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, thanks for reviewing

**Sarah R Potter:** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. I'm hoping to update within the next week, so the next chapter will probably be here in the next two weeks (When I say a week expect it to be later). Thanks for reviewing.

x**E**x


End file.
